A Knight's Vipers
by RisingGear
Summary: Jaune Arc had two friends back home. A pair of twin snake Faunus. One Joins him at Beacon, with all the confusing feeling with her. The other becomes the worst criminal Remnant has ever seen. A wild night of partying forces Jaune to get his feelings and past in order. #boycottroosterteeth
1. Chapter 1

A Knight's Vipers

By: RisingGear

Jaune Arc was a ten old-year-old boy living in the town of Arcadia. A small farming town between Vale and Mistral. With a population of eight hundred and like a small city. His mom Joan Is the town's mayor. His dad Max is a retired Huntsman and the principle of the school. His five older sisters are huntresses in training. Jaune himself being the third youngest and only boy. The youngest is his twin little sisters Rosalyn & Viola haven't chosen that path. The twins are a pair of newborn baby girls everyone spoils.

Jaune wants to be a huntsman to but nobody will train him. So he started acting out like any kid would. He thought his dream was unattainable and became a delinquent. A delinquent who beats up school-yard bullies. One day he was sent to his father's office after a fight. Jaune has a busted lip and bruises. Max chews him out for his temper.

"You can't just punch someone for picking on somebody! That temper could land you in serious trouble one day son!" Max angrily exclaims pounding his fist into his desk. "Yeah, so you keep telling me, dad! I also know I'm the only one getting punished! A really fair choice I might add!" Jaune says in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't be a wise-ass Jaune! And during school hours call me Mr. Arc!" Max places a hand on his son's shoulder. He may not approve of his attitude but does love him. "You're a good kid at heart son. I'm proud you try to do the right thing but please try a more nonviolent approach."

Jaune does smile at his father before his face gets stern again. "However you got detention for the next two weeks. Also at home, we are going to talk with your mother! Now get back to class!" Jaune just shrugs before getting back up. All things considered, he got off easy. As he leaves a huge tan man enters the office. "Mr. **Basilisk** , please come in." Jaune's father says in greeting.

As Jaune enters his classroom the class is crowded around a pair of desks. "Jaune welcome back to class. Would you like to greet our two new students?" His teacher Mrs. Vermilion asks him. She never gives him a hard time. So the two get along rather well. "Oh yeah, new kids?" He asks back excitedly.

"Twin girls in fact." She says. He approaches the desks to get a closer look. A pair of snake Faunus girls with jet-black scales on their cheeks. There hair equally black with one having a purple streak. Their lips are black but no makeup on them. One is a tomboy while the other's not one. A set of emerald green eyes glance up at him. Making the young boy blush before she opens her mouth. "You gonna open your mouth and say something? Or are you just gonna stand there and look cute?"

"I'm not cute and the names Jaune Arc! How about you gorgeous?" He fires back making the green-eyed twin smirk. "Jaune Arc ... nice name. Mine is Morgana Basilisk, charmed! And this is my sister Eve!" The yellow-eyed twin hides behind her sister. She has an eyepatch over her left eye. Something happened to this girl and it wasn't pleasant. "She's kind of shy sorry."

"Nice to meet you both!" He cheerfully says to them, him and Morgana fist bump. Eve nervously tries to shake his hand. When he gently shakes her hand she blushes.

During lunch, Jaune sets in the back of the cafeteria by himself. With his foul temper being infamous all over town making him an outcast. He just reads a comic book while eating a burger. The Basilisk twins approach him with a stack of junk food and candy.

"Want some company buddy?" Morgana asks him with her fangs showing during a smile. "A gentleman never refuses a lady." He replies in a nonchalant yet snide tone. The twins set down next to him. Big mounds of their unhealthy lunch hit the table. How two girls can eat like this and not be little butterballs is anyone's guess. "Thanks!" Morgana says with a mouthful of chips. "So you two are new in town?" Jaune asks.

"Yes our dad and us moved into town three days ago. So anything to do in this town besides watching paint dry? Jaune burst into laughter confusing the twins. "Oh shit, that's rich! Watching paint dry is the town's favorite past-time! But if it's alright with you guys want I'd like to hang out with you two." The two twins seem thrilled by the rather negative remark.

"If people have the luxury of being boring, then this place does a good job at keeping itself safe." Morgana says with Eve nodding meekly. He sees the scars that the two are covered in. Morgana has nasty ones around her wrist like the skin was scraped off. He then remembers that Eve wears an eyepatch. These two have clearly been through a lot. Jaune then tries to change the subject. "So you guys are fitting in well so far. Nobody giving the new girls any trouble?"

"Nope, and if they try I bust some fucking skulls!" Morgana proudly boasts while pounding her fist together. Eve mimics her sister yet thanks to her timid nature comes off as cute.

"Oh, you girls are just a treat! Let's bust some heads together sometime!" Jaune and Morgana give each other a malevolent grin. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" Eve says surprising the other two. Then going back to being shy.

After dentition Jaune sees a much larger kid waiting for him by the front door. The behemoth brought some friends. One of whom has a black eye.

"ARC! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The big kid screams. "You think you can beat up my little brother and get away with it!" Jaune gives them all a Jerk off hand gesture while rolling his eyes. Then starts laughing at them as he flips them off. "Bitch please, Those Shit-heads ganged up on me and still lost!"

They circle around him. Jaune has a cocky smile the whole time. "You cowards think outnumbering me gives you a fair chance? I'm flattered!" The big kid grabs him by the hoodie. The lummox grinds his teeth in rage before kneeling over in pain. All because Jaune kicked him in the balls.

"In light of the fact you hide behind numbers like a bunch of pussies, you deserve that!" The other kids grab Jaune. Overpowering him with numbers as planned.

"Who's the Pussy now?!" The big kids boast as he punches Jaune in the face. Blood drips from Jaune's lips. "Still you, Pussy ass bitches!" Jaune says defiantly while headbutting one of them in the nose. "You're going to start regretting a lot of things, little punk!"

Morgana drop-kicks the big kid in the face before jumping off with a gymnastic flip. A smug grin on her face as she perfectly sticks the landing.

"Arc-Angel baby you start this little party without us?" She says blowing him a kiss. "Think you can save me a dance?" He snarks back while headbutting the kid behind him. Eve comes out of nowhere. Punching one in the back of the head.

"A piece of shit like you has some friends?!" The big says spitting out teeth. Jaune and Morgana laugh in his face. Eve has an uncharacteristically sadistic smile as she punches another kid off Jaune. The big kid tried to tackle Jaune.

"Oh, how unfortunate..." Jaune says as he and Morgana punch him in the face at the same time. "... For you!" Morgana finishing the statement. Her eyes changing color like a rainbow.

 _~Eight years later~_

An eighteen-year-old Jaune is in Beacon Academy as the leader of his own team, Team JNPR. Without any real training, the wannabe punk from Arcadia looks like a clown. At least his teammates are fun.

Nora, the team's heavy hitter is a lot like his little sisters put together. Hyper but a nice girl at heart. Jaune wishes he can shut her up sometimes. Li Ren, Nora's childhood friend or boyfriend. He doesn't really talk much but he's a nice guy. Last but not least Pyrrha Nikos, The Pumpkin Pete's girl. Honestly, despite being world famous Jaune had no idea who she even was at first. But she is a fantastic friend to have. And if Jaune didn't know any better she may like him.

His scroll goes off during his homework. The caller ID says it's Morgana _Farancia._ After Jaune left home Morgana came with him. For reasons unknown to him she had her last name changed. She got into the advanced classes with the third and fourth years.

"Hey Archangel, you what to go to this club with me?" She asks him flirtatiously. Jaune rolls his eyes. "Like I would ever say no to you Rainbow Snake!" He fires back in an equally flirtatious tone. "Good boy, I'll pick you up in an hour." She hangs up after blowing him a kiss.

"Who was that Jaune?" His partner Pyrrha asking while getting out of the shower. "Morgana wants to go clubbing. So don't wait up." Pyrrha crosses her arms with a scowl. "Jaune, we have class in the morning. Furthermore, who is this Morgana?"

Jaune as he changes into his another hoodie. One with white fur around the hood. He then looks at with a raised eyebrow. "My Friend from home. We got a complicated history together. Hell, I'm probably all she has left in the way of loved ones. The fun way this time too! Don't wait up All-Star" He says with a wink as he leaves.

"Wait, can I meet her?" Pyrrha asks in a stern tone yet her body language show concern. Jaune puts on some sunglasses. "Then come on she's outside!"

The two wait outside for Morgana. "So what kind of girl is this Morgana anyway?" A worried Pyrrha asks twirling her hair. Jaune hears a motorcycle in the distance and smirks. "One of a kind!"

A chopper driven by an all grown up Morgana parks next to them. And boy did she grow up!She has a got a good few inches taller than Jaune is. She died her black hair to a light shade of purple. She is covered in tattoos and piercings. Notably, the large black snake coiled around her thick left thigh being the most eye-catching. She is wearing a corset/Biker jacket combo. Her pants are the most unusual part of her attire. Black skinny jeans with the left leg cut off, showing off the aforementioned tattoo. "Good god she makes Yang and me look flat chested by comparison!" Pyrrha screams in her head as she makes a mental note of Morgana's physique. Green eyes look at each other before Morgana Ursa-hugs Jaune. The tough looking snake Faunus has a goofy smile and blushing.

"Arc-Angel you motherfucker you got yourself a girl!" Morgana says positively thrilled. A goofy smile forms on Morgana's face. Yet it looks almost predatory from Pyrrha's perspective. Jaune has to break out of the hug because she is accidentally crushing him.

"So you are Pyrrha Nikos I've heard so much about! I hope you take good care of Jaune. He can be a handful." Morgana says to Jaune's annoyance. The two huntresses in training shake hands. "Well, it certainly is a pleasure, Morgana!" The two may act friendly to each other but even Jaune can notice the tension between them. He has no idea why though.

"I hope we can be friends Pyrrha." Morgana says to Pyrrha as she gets back on her bike. She throws a helmet at Jaune. He hopes on right behind her. "Yeah, this is not going to get awkward."

"Hold on tight Arc-Angel!~" Morgana says in a sing-song voice.

"Try to be back for class tomorrow." Pyrrha tells him. Jaune just shrugs it off. "Pyrrha I'll be fine. We won't get too crazy!"

 _~The next day~_

Jaune wakes up in a hotel room bed with a massive hangover. The room is trashed with bottles of booze everywhere. "How did I not die of alcohol poisoning!?" He feels an arm wrap around him and someone kissing the back of his neck. He jumps out of the bed when he sees Morgana spooning him. She wakes up and has the same reaction as him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" both scream at the same time. Then writhe in agony from the mutual hangover. A chicken runs across the room. "W-What did we do last night!?" Morgana whispers in disbelief. Both of them actually panicking.

"Oh my god, I slept with my best friend!" Both screaming again.


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter 2...

~The Hotel Room~

Morgana and Jaune Arc panic about the realization of their blackout activities. Jaune is in the fetal position, a bed sheet his only form of modesty. Morgana is just as freaked out as Jaune. but tries to see if he is ok. "A-Arc-Angel? A-Are y-you ok?" She says leaning over the bed in concern for her friend. Jaune's sense of modesty makes it hard to look at his equally nude friend. Their aura quickly curing the hangovers.

"Yeah, w-where are our clothes? ... NAKED!" He screams with his face bright red from the sight of her. Morgana notices this and quickly covers herself with the blanket. "Sorry, I accidentally made you an astronomer." She quips before a fit of nervous laughter. Jaune joins her with a genuine chuckle.

"Thanks, much less awkward now Rainbow Snake! I'm sorry, but I don't remember shit! How did we get here? Shit, what time is it?!" He asks while looking for his scroll. Morgana uses hers to help him out. Then they hear Jaune's ring tone coming from under the bed.

 _~When there's lightning, you know it always brings me down! Cause it's free and I see that it's me!Who's lost and never found! I cry out for magic, I feel it dancing in the light! It was cold, I lost my hold! To the shadows of the night! No sign of the morning coming! You've been left on your own! Like a rainbow in the dark! A rainbow in the dark!~_

"Thanks, Rainbow Snake! Holy shit, Pyrrha has been blowing me up! It's 2:58 AM, thank god we didn't miss class yet!" Jaune says with a sigh of relief. Both of them look around the devastated hotel room. They take notice the bed's frame is broken. "By the looks of it, things got very Bohemian!" Jaune says looking at the wrecked room.

"Honey, this looks like we went full Fifty Shades on each other!" She lays back down with a pillow over her head. "I have the night of my FUCKING life, and I can't even remember it!" Morgana says nearly in tears.

"You can do much better than me Morgana. I'm sorry your first time was wasted on a clown like me!" He says to comfort her in a self-deprecating tone. Hearing him talk shit about himself makes Morgana mad. So she grabs him and pulls Jaune back on the bed. Followed by a passionate kiss while she is on top of him.

"Jaune if you ever talk like that about yourself again, I'll kick your ass!" She threatens in a playful tone. Jaune is speechless because of the kiss and at the view. The only thing he can think to say is,"Those are HUGE!" Morgana Is quick to regain her modesty as she flash-steps into the bathroom. "I-If you need me I'll be in the shower!"

Hot water rains down upon her to her relief. A large tattoo on her back of a king taijitu wrapped around a skull. GOOD BAD GIRL wrote on a little banner underneath.

"How the fuck did I get in this bullshit!" She mumbles with her face bright red.

~Yesterday~

Morgana is in her advanced combat class watching the first match of the class. After the fight ended the instructor Professor Margaret Wicked calls her name. "Morgana Farancia and Jason Goodwitch it's your turn. Put on a good show now Maggots!"

Morgana sees Jason on the other side of the class. As his name suggests he is the son of Glynda Goodwitch herself. He even looks like a younger male version of her. He gives her a thumbs up and a smile when he sees her.

At her locker in the changing area, she changes into her gear. After she is done she notices the blouse on her uniform is missing three buttons near the neck.

"Shit, this is third one this week!" She gives herself a quick once over in the vanity mirror. "I love you girls but you have to work with me here! It is fucking hard to find clothes that can withstand you, troublemakers!" She complains before looking at a Polaroid photo of Jaune and herself hanging on the locker door. One of the two just before they left home. Both Morgana and Jaune have arms draped over the shoulder of the other. A Fresh Start wrote on the white part with a purple marker. She gives it a kiss before putting it back up. Next to it is an older picture with her sister Eve in it. Morgana's expression changes to one of regret seeing it.

"I miss you!" She quietly says closing the locker door.

Jason is waiting for her in the ring. Red jacket and a single long-sword strapped to his hip. "Don't disappoint me now!" He says with a grin and putting on a pair of Aviators.

Morgana pulls out a pair of Large trench knives. The Blades are curved outward and as thick as the spiked knuckle handguards. "Took the words out of my mouth, Pretty boy!"

Professor Wicked steps out of the way, lighting up a cigarette. "Well, Kick each other's asses already!"

Morgana And Jason clash blades. Both have a cocky grin on their faces. "What's the score Farancia, three to four?" Jason says pulling a trigger on his sword. The blade lights itself on fire. Morgana dodges it by doing flips around him. She slashes with her knives with quick strikes. Using the knuckle dusters to block his flaming blade. Both fighters push each other back. Morgana puts her knives away. "What the fuck are you doing, giving up?" A confused Jason asks her. Morgana gets into a combat stance.

"I can't go all out with a weapon without killing you. The only reason I have a weapon at all is that it's a student requirement." She vanishes from Jason's sight and reappears behind him. She knees him in the back with a powerful gust of wind. but he turns around quickly enough to block it with his hand. The snake tattoo on her thigh glowing due to it being made of Aura-Reactive ink, Changing colors like a rainbow.

"How about a Burst Battle Goodwitch?"

"Burst: The ability to contain and focus one's Aura. A normal huntsman lets their aura leak out with next to no control. A Burst-user can contain it with training and willpower. Giving the user double or even triple the normal reserves of power and vitality. Made famous by both Glatteis Schnee and Headmaster Ozpin. The Atlesian Dragon as the Matriarch of the Schnee Dust Company is famously called. Unfortunately, Burst is becoming a lost art with so many choosing to not practice it. With it, you can fight longer and harder. Your aging comes to a drastic crawl. Your Semblance is stronger and can be used longer." Professor Wicked tells the class. "So this is going to get good."

"Oh ok Farancia, That nice ass of yours is as good as spanked!" Jason boastfully clams as he puts the sword away. Morgana sees him vanish in a red flash of lightning. She spins kicks the air behind herself. Jason blocks her kick before punching her. She gets knocked to the other side of the arena. Morgana wipes the blood from her mouth with a chuckle.

"I take great pride in my looks, so I'll take that as a compliment!" Both charge at each other hard enough to cause a shockwave. Jason's fists collide with Morgana's kicks in rapid-fire speed. "Want to see what my Semblance is Farancia?" He asks before she dodges his last punch with an uppercut. Jason uses his aura to keep himself grounded to the floor. Unfortunately, his sunglasses get destroyed. Morgana sees Jason's hand is a vibrating blur.

"High-frequency Vibration! With a semblance like that, you can make a lucky girl **VERY** happy! Won't be me though." The Rainbow Wrecker jokes while doing a backflip away from him. "Mine, however, is completely lethal if I want it to be." After she lands she picks up a soda can off the ground. She throws it at him but Jason cuts it in half with his vibrating hand. He failed to notice the glowing handprint on it. The can explodes like a flashbang grenade, blinding Jason.

Morgana's legs glow with sparks of lightning. She twists herself into a tornado. When she stops her left leg looks like red-hot steel. " an Ode to Sanji Vinsmoke - Diable Jambe!" She says as Jason's vision returns.

Jason uses his vibration powers to make his whole body burst into flames. "I'm gonna make you pay for that!" He charges at her in a flash of lightning at her. Morgana's glowing kick is about to make contact with Jason. Before Professor Wicked steps into the fray.

"CUT THE FUCKING SHIT YOU TWO!" She screams before KO'ing both fighters with a single kick. A mildly irritated look on her face as she lights up another cigarette.

"If those two moves had made contact with each other the whole arena would go up like a bomb! And I don't want that bitch of a mother of your's breathing down my neck Goodwitch!"

The bell rings meaning combat class is over. Morgana changes back into her uniform before heading to her dorm. On the door is a note from her team-mates, whom she does not get along with. She doesn`t know why they even hate her.

~Team GEMS dorm room~

 _"Went out to celebrate Sapphire's birthday. Don't wait up. -Garnet"_

"Oh sure, Yet those assholes forget mine last week!" She opens the door to enter the room. To her horror, her sister Eve has been waiting for her. She is in a low-cut black dress that shows off her legs and ample cleavage. A custom White Fang mask covering the left half of Eve's face. She let her hair grow down to her hips, worn in a hime cut style. Her figure while still as curvy as Morgana's is not as toned athletically.

"Surprise, my dearest sister! I was in town and wanted to wish you a belated happy birthday. I've even got you a little something." The golden eyed twin says while dodging an incoming knife. "haha Happy to see you too sister! How is my beloved Jaune doing?" A furious Morgana punches her in the face.

"Leave, and don't **murder** anyone on your way out!" Morgana hisses at her sister. Eve grabs her sister by the fist and slams the more muscular twin into the ground. To rub salt in the wound, Eve grinds her high heels into the back of Morgana's head.

"If I came to fight you Sister, you would already be dead. But seeing as I'm not wanted, I'll bid you adieu. Take care of my Jaune while you waste your time in this school." Eve says while walking out the door. Morgana tries to follow her with a knife, but Eve vanished. It would be like Eve was never even here. If the wrapped up present, she left on her bed. A card taped to it reads _To my favorite little sister!_

~Headmaster Ozpin's office~

Morgana reports her sister being in the academy right to the Headmaster. Ozpin takes everything she says seriously. Glynda, however, is suspicious of the story she is hearing. "How did Eve Basilisk make her way into an elite school for Huntsman undetected? And please button up young lady, we have a dress code." The deputy headmistress commands while noticing Morgana's three open buttons.

"I don't know why she showed up after all this time! I haven't seen her in four years! When she joined the White Fang I cut all ties with her. Christ, I had to change my last name because of her!" She says in her defense, sinking lower into her seat. Glynda rests her hand on her shoulder. "Nobody is accusing you of any wrongdoing Miss Farancia." Glynda clarifies with a warm smile.

"Glynda inform the faculty about a staff meeting. Miss Farancia I would like you to keep quiet about your sister. We can't afford the student body to panic. Please enjoy the rest of the day!" The headmaster says with a smile. "Yeah, that's a no-brainer! I Really hate talking about her. You know the sad part is I still love her despite everything! That must make me a horrible person, does it?" She laments in a somber tone.

"Your sister made her choices and so have you. You're not accountable for her Miss Farancia. I can personally guarantee no one here blames you for any of her misguided wrongdoings!" Ozpin says consoling his student.


	3. Chapter 3

...Chapter 3...

~Three months ago~

On the Airship to Beacon Jaune and Morgana are taking a photo to celebrate. The two friends are happy and excited to finally start becoming legit Hunters. The Polaroid comes out of Morgana's camera.

"We made it Rainbow Snake, I almost can't believe it." A motion sick Jaune says while still in awe of the view. The two fist bump when she gives him nausea medication."Lookout Beacon, two unstoppable badasses are coming your way." Morgana quips while writing _A Fresh Start!_ on the white part of the photo.

The two laugh with real mutual enthusiasm. The two look into each other's eyes when their faces are close to each other. Then Jaune panics as he faces away from her, face bright red. "S-so yeah, we made it! We're are gonna be huntsmen!" Says Jaune awkwardly avoiding eye contact with her. Morgana however, is unsure on the issue.

"I wonder what dad would think if he was still with us?" She quietly asks herself. She thinks about her father. Jaune gives her a hug to cheer her up.

"I'm sure he would be proud of you, Morgana. He was the coolest dude there was! Remember when he turned your thirteenth birthday into a mini-carnival? With actual rides and a petting zoo."

Thinking back to that day brings a smile to her face. "heheha! I remember a pony tried to mount you, and Eve tried to make out with you in the haunted house." Both of them start laughing about the whole thing.

"I don't know what was more awkward. The way she used that black forked tongue or the fact she wasn't devenomized yet. Just my luck I had a cut on my lip when she kissed. " Jaune says, thinking about how that kiss almost killed him. He still has a smile on his face thinking about Eve.

"Being a black mamba Faunus has its ups and downs." She gives him a sly wink. "~But don't worry buddy, a kiss from me won't hurt you.~" She says to him in a flirtatious tone. She leans in with her hand on his leg. "I heard a rumor we get to have a partner, Want to be mine?"

"That implies you're not my partner already?"

~Team JNPR Dorm - now~

Pyrrha is still awake at 3:00 AM texting Jaune. When are you coming back? Li Ren is woken up by the light from her scroll. "Pyrrha, go to sleep. Jaune can take care of himself." He frankly tells her. Pyrrha's only response is an awkward chuckle. "Yes, you're probably right Ren. I just wish he would call if he was staying out."

A ping goes off on her scroll, she got a text from Jaune.

 _"Sorry for the late text Pyrrha, We got WAY too drunk. But don't worry, me and Morgana got a hotel room to spend the night in. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning."_

Pyrrha drops her scroll on the floor in shock. "W-What!?" She stutters completely at a loss for words. Ren yawns as he picks up the scroll, reading the text. "I know that sounds bad without context, but don't jump to conclusions." He goes right back to sleep while Pyrrha lays there unable to do the same.

"Jaune ..."

~Hotel room~

Jaune puts his scroll on the counter. He finds his clothes on the floor, by the foot of the bed. "Thank you, God!" He also finds Morgana's underwear and clothing next to his, high-end black lingerie. His eyes nearly pop out of his head. After getting dressed, Jaune collects Morgana's clothes from all over the room. The rooster made a nest in her jeans and he had to fight the surprisingly badass chicken. The chicken kicks him across the room, he hits the wall with a loud thud.

"Did I get my ass handed to me by a chicken!?"He whips blood from the claw marks on his cheeks. Morgana comes out of the bathroom in a bathrobe.

"Jaune the fuck is going on out here?" She sees the rooster wiping the blood off his talons and Jaune on the ground. "Did you get your shit knocked out of you by a fucking rooster?" She asks, holding back laughter.

"This is not an ordinary rooster Morgana! I think it has an active aura." He sees a tiny collar on its neck with an ID tag. Jaune laughed so hard he starts crying after reading the roosters name. "AHAHAHA His name is Cockbite?!" The two laugh as Morgana helps Jaune back up. " HAHA Jaune you got cock-smacked!"

Cockbite the Rooster gives Morgana her jeans back. Her fake ID falls out of her pocket. Jaune picks it off the ground with a smirk at the name on it. "Kelly Hu, still funny that's the fake name you chose." He quips with a chuckle. Morgana gets an idea how to tease Jaune. A mischievous and seductive grin forms on her face as she pins him against the wall. Her robe coming undone slightly, slightly exposing her cleavage as it's pressed against his chest.

"~You're one to talk, Miles Luna.~" She sweetly purrs into his ear then playfully kissing his cheek. Jaune is frozen solid in place, his face as red as a tomato. Trying really hard not to look down at the soft F-cups pressed into him.

"OK Jaune, She's teasing you again. Nothing new, just have to stay calm!"

Morgana starts laughing when something pokes her. "You know Arc-Angel, I'm beginning to see this as a blessing in disguise. ~Wanna do something we'll both be glad we remember this time?~"

"l-l-like what?" Is all he can say in his frozen state. Morgana rolls her eyes.

"Jaune, I'm tired of tiptoeing around the clearly mutual attraction we have towards each other." She says getting serious about the issue. "For crying out loud Arc-Angel, we got blackout drunk and had most likely unprotected sex! You are my best friend Jaune, but I have these feeling for you that I don't completely understand." She lets him go to get back in bed. The covers over her head.

"I feel the same way, Morgana." Jaune finally getting over his shyness. He sits down next to her. "Morgana, I don't have a fucking clue what being in love is like. I have similar feelings you do. When I think about you, I freak the fuck out!" Morgana pokes her head out of the covers. Her eyes wide with shock and seems happy. "I always thought I was never good enough for you like I'm a clown! You are the coolest woman I've ever known back home! Which is why I'm VERY proud of myself for finally doing this."

He rips the blanket off her and French kisses her. Pinning her down while on top of her. Morgana wraps her arms around him as they both moan loudly. She flips the both of them over so she can be on top. Jaune takes his clothes back off, Morgana rips his boxers right off him. She starts to tease him again by undoing the tie on her bathrobe, agonizingly slow.

"How badly do you want me Arc-Angel?"

~Unknown Location~

In a dimly lit warehouse, Eve Basilisk waits with her personal Elite **The Slayer Six.** A ruthless team of Huntsman-Slayers who act as Eve's elite hit squad. A single one can turn a whole city to rubble, and in fact, each one has at some point done so.

"Well if it isn't The Slayer Queen herself." Roman Torchwick says stepping into the light, bowing in respect. His number two Neapolitan doing the same with pure terror written all over her face. Eve takes a polite bow in mutual respect for her fellow master criminal. "I hope the trip down from Atlas was smooth, Madam Basilisk." The White Fang that came with him get on their knees.

"Roman it's been far too long. How is Vail's number one criminal mastermind?" She asks Roman with a soft yet menacing voice. She sounds ominously motherly in her manner of speaking, even has a warm smile. "Now then the shipment of weapons we agreed on." With a snap of her fingers, Her men bring in large shipping crates. The kind used by transcontinental trading companies that weigh a ton. Slayer One, an eleven-foot tall hulk in a metal mask. He casually has one resting on his shoulder.

"This is the amount we agreed on, right?" Roman asks her while Neo slides a briefcase over to Eve. The Slayer Queen quickly inspects the money inside. She seems pleased with the amount.

"As always Roman darling, you are a pleasure to work with. I have the sincere hope and joy you use them to kill as many Huntsman as you can." Malicious smile forms with her plump permanently black lips. Her yellow eye glows as she disappears into the shadows. "After all, each and every one of them deserve death. Remember to be thorough and murder their families as well." She and her men vanish without a trace.

A VARY afraid Neo hides behind Roman. "I may not be a big fan of huntsmen myself but She REALLY hates them!"Roman gently pats her on the head. "Now how about we get some Sundaes, my treat?",Neo smiles.

A big black garbage bag is thrown at his feet, a load squish noise can be heard and blood drips out of it. On it is a note in Eve's handwriting.

 _Dear Roman, In this bag, is the deserter Tucson. My men took care of him for you as a gesture of good faith. Plus the White Fang take care of their own. Yours truly Eve._

One of Roman's henchmen opens the bag and immediately vomits. The rancid stench of rotting flesh seeps out. Roman holds his nose. "Someone clean this up before it starts to smell even worse!" Roman commands his White Fang goons. His face has visible disgust. "So much for my appetite!" Neo nods in agreement, no longer wanting that sundae. She even starts to look sick. "Yeah, I know this is gratuitous, even by my low moral standards. And I'm a Sociopath."

~Team JNPR dorm room~

Pyrrha is still awake, restless about Jaune being with another woman. She knows she is not in a relationship with him, but can't fight the feeling of envy within her. Ren wakes up to pee and he notices she is still awake.

"Pyrrha enough of this! If he is indeed with someone else in that way, you need to tell him how you feel or move on." He says in an annoyed tone, taking Pyrrha aback. "Love is a battlefield Pyrrha, treat it like one." He lays back down in his bed, Pyrrha does the same.

"Or don't, I'm sure he is in good hands."

~Hotel Room~

"OH GOD JAUNE, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING WITH YOUR WITH YOUR HANDS, BUT I FUCKING LOVE IT!" Jaune and Morgana are under the covers. The bed rocking, violently banging into the wall behind it. Both of them panting and moaning loudly.

"KRAKATOA!" both shout in unison.


	4. Old Scars: Part 1

...Chapter 4...

~Beacon Academy - Several hours later~

Jaune and Morgana are right outside Team JNPR's dorm room. "So how are we going to do this Morgana?" Jaune asks his new girlfriend. Cockbite pecks the door with his beak. Morgana gives him a kiss on the cheek. "What's wrong with just being direct? Just tell your team you have a girlfriend now. What's the worst that could happen?"

Jaune chuckles as he opens the door. "One word Nora." His teammates immediately notice Jaune holding hands with Morgana. Pyrrha looks like somebody just ripped her heart out and showed it to her.

"Hay Jaune, who this your new girlfriend?~" Nora teases her leader as she checks Morgana out. Jaune snickers under his breath at her being right. "Hello, my eyes are up here," Morgana says while snapping her fingers. Nora is having a hard time keeping her eyes off Morgana's breast. Ren sprays her with a water bottle like you would do to a dog for taking a dump on the rug. Ren extended his hand to shake her hand.

"Sorry about that, Nora is a bet ... eccentric. You must be Morgana, right? Nice to meet you, I am Li Ren." Morgana shakes his hand and fist bumps Nora. She then notices Pyrrha looks really upset. "Pyrrha you feeling alright girl?"

Pyrrha tries to play it cool with a fake smile. "Oh, it's nothing really no worries."

"THERE YOU ARE!" Weiss Schnee says behind them, Making Jaune jump. She is even angrier than normal. "God damn, Weiss do we need to put a fucking bell on you?" Says Jaune, mildly surprising Weiss and his team just by swearing. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night." He apologizes while not even feeling embarrassed. Nora and Morgana are snickering at the accidental double entendre. Ren is completely straight-faced as he gives Jaune a thumbs up. Pyrrha has her mouth hanging open.

"Oh, I've noticed?" She says in a commanding tone, the heiress holds up her scroll. "Can you explain this!?" She shows them a picture of a completely shit faced Jaune doing body shots out of an equally loaded Morgana's cleavage. A caption poorly reads _Yor lose Snowhoe._

Jaune and Morgana facepalm at the same time. "Oh my fucking god I am never drinking again! Look, Weiss, I'm sorry, this won't happen again."

"Of course it's not going to happen again." She says sarcastically as she deletes the image off her scroll. "You're very lucky I was the only one you sent this to. Please try to control yourself in the future. If Ruby or Yang saw it they would have had a field day. Now introduce me to your new friend so as I can thank her properly."

Jaune takes a sarcastic bow before talking in an exaggeratedly posh way. "Oh, dreadfully sorry madam!" Jaune mimes blowing a horn. "Presenting her royal highness Weiss Schnee! Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company!"

"Oh, It's an honor, your highness! hahahah" Morgana bowing like Jaune is. Weiss rolls her eye at the two. "Yes amusing. Thank you for getting an annoying blonde monkey off my back."

Jaune chuckles at what she just said. "Does Blake know you're fucking around with Sun?"

Nora explodes into laughter while high-fiving Jaune. Weiss just leaves in a huff, her face bright red.

 _~Unknown Location~_

Eve is in her personal quarters in her Vale hideout, an abandoned bunker outside the city. Her henchmen restoring it to a more suitable condition. Her quarters being made into a modern upscale apartment. Eve is watching a movie on a large television. While doing paperwork from the arms mysterious deal with Roman.

The movie is about two brothers on opposing sides forced to kill each other. One is a vengeful terrorist out for blood. The other a lawman trying to bring him in. One line of dialogue really sticks with her as the credits roll.

 _"You know, if given a chance would I have been a better person? Please tell June I've always loved her?"_

Afterwards, she enters her gallery she looks at a framed painting of Jaune Arc she has hanging on the wall. One she painted years ago, a reminder of when she knew what the word happy meant.

"J-Jaune, if you knew the truth about me, would you despise me?" A depressed Eve says while placing her hand on the glass. "Why did you choose to be a huntsman? Do you remember what happened to my father?"

She leans with her back against the glass. "Jaune honey If only you knew I loved you." She says in her moment of weakness. The first genuine smile on her face in years as she thinks about him.

A red cape is in a trophy case, torn and old blood stains litter the fabric. A memento from the event that made her the monster she is now. A plaque reads Qrow Branwen, A tale told by an idiot! Looking at the cape makes her face briefly flash with rage.

"And it is his fault ours is a love not meant to be!" She shouts in a rare moment she raises her voice. She starts laughing as she cries but stops when one of her Slayers walks in. Slayer Two the youngest and second most powerful. She is a Shark faunus with gills and a dark complication. Her hair blue and white with bright aquamarine eyes.

"Madam Basilisk, if everything is bothering you please tell me ..." She respectfully asks out of concern. Then the Slayer's face twists into homicidal glee. As Two's eyes glow Eve's tears float, forming a ball on Two's fingertip. "... So I can destroy it like I did that Tukson dude for you!" Two fires the tear into the blank space behind her like a bullet, leaving behind a hole.

Eve has a sinister smile as her eye glows, Two's face goes blank. "Forget you saw anything and fix that hole." Two snaps out of her trance, like nothing happened. "I'll get that fixed right away! Do you remember why I came in here because I'm drawing a blank?"

~Atlas- Twelve years ago~

Eve and Morgana are homeless orphans living in a cardboard box. Having just ran away from the dreaded Lady Darwin's home for wayward children. An orphanage made to house the subjects of the infamous Apex Huntsman Initiative, A failed Atlas Super-Soldier program. The twins stole whatever they needed to survive. One day the two tried to pick the pocket of the wrong person in the park. A man jogging who stops when sees a tiny six-year-old Morgana crying.

Dr. Grayson Basilisk, A former Atlas military specialist now a pediatrician. A snake faunus just like them, but with a rattlesnake tail. He is also a large muscular guy with a dark skin tone. Morgana served as a detraction, pretending to cry like a lost child. Eve makes a go for his wallet. As she pulls out his wallet out, his rattle smacks her in the hand.

"You two must really be desperate to try stealing from a big son of a bitch like me." The two briefly pause with Grayson gently patting the green-eyed twin on the head. The large man has a goofy smile on his face. "On your own with nobody to even giving a shit about you. I can relate to that kind of suffering myself." He notices the two are an almost unhealthy weight for their age like they're not eating enough. The one with a single eye is weak in the knees, clearly, hasn't eaten in days. "You girls remind me a lot of myself as a boy. How about I treat you girls to a nice warm meal."

After that day Grayson adopted the two as his own daughters. He gave them a home and enrolls the two in school. The three quickly become a happy little family. The shy and timid Eve became especially close to her new father, becoming a daddy's girl. He tried getting her a glass eye, but she hated the idea.

After finding out the twins didn't even have names, he gave them ones. The Gold eyed one he named Eve because of her pure and innocent nature. The green-eyed one Morgana after the first Huntress to ever use dust, Morgan La Fay. Whom is celebrated as the first true Huntress and for her legendary beauty. A raven-haired beauty that was said to rival a goddess, in terms of power and looks. Both took to their new names rather well.

The two children went from starving orphans on the brink of death, to happy ones with a chance at good futures. Eve being an academic and artistic prodigy. Art studios all over Remanent want to showcase her paintings. He started training his children to fight and learns she is a natural at knife throwing.

Morgana, however, is just a normal Six-year-old girl, one with a love of photography and sweets. Strangely, she is an athletic prodigy in her own right. Grayson has been giving her MMA lessons and always gets his ass handed to him by his inhumanly strong daughter.

~Four years later~

During dinner, Grayson gets a call he did not expect. "Hello Basilisk residence?"

"Good evening Doctor, this is General Ironwood. I wish this call was under better circumstances." Ironwood General of the Atlesian Military and headmaster of Atlas Academy is on the other end, His tone is monotone. Grayson is shocked to hear from his former commanding officer again after years.

"General sir, This is quite the honor! What can I do for you?" He says in a polite concise tone. He takes the call into the other room.

"T-This is about the children you claim to be yours. I'm afraid that the adoption of your children is not valid in the eyes of the council." The General says with guilt echoing off his voice. A gleam of anger shines in Grayson's hazel eyes.

"Sir if I may be so bold as to say go fuck yourself. You control the military, not matters of the civilian sector. And by the way, Me and my family are leaving Atlas for greener pastures."

Ironwood does not take kindly to disrespect and so screams on the other line. "Look here Grayson, those children are Atlas military property! Return Apex #45 A and B or face the consequences!"

Dr. Basilisk doesn't look scared by his threats, even rolling his eyes while doing a jerk off hand gesture. "I hope you rot in hell for the inhuman conditions you subjected the children of the Apex too, you son of a bitch! Goodbye sir, and have a pleasant evening." He feels a little hand tug on his pant leg. He sees Eve looks up at him with that adorable yellow eye of hers.

"W-who w-was that d-d-daddy?" She asks with her stutter not gone yet. Her warm smile being as infectious as it is, makes him smile.

"Nothing you need to worry about sweetie. So you want dessert, I made an apple pie and we can have it with ice cream." He kneels down to give her a hug.

~Arcadia-Three years later~

Jaune and the twins are playing video games at his house, the game is Mario Party on an old 64. Eve won as Princess Peach. "Eve is the superstar again, How are you so good at this game?" Morgana asks her with a grin. After the day the twins moved into town Jaune became close to them too. Morgana became his best friend without any of the romantic attraction the two have years later. Her sister Eve developed a not-so-well-hidden crush on him over three years. She always follows him around like a puppy.

Jaune puts an arm over Eve's shoulder. "Maybe because she is a superstar, Morgana." He says with a chuckle. He is completely ignorant of Eve's crimson red face. Her smiling face hidden behind her silky black hair.

"Jaune you are going to want to see this!" The voice of his oldest sister Scarlet calling from the another part of the house.

"She's never that excited, this must be big! You ladies want to check it out?" He asks before noticing Morgana has already left via Burst Flash. "Why do I keep forgetting she can do that? You want to check it out, Eve?" He asks his very timid friend. Who latched onto his arm with a smile and a giggle.

The two catch up to Morgana talking to Scarlet Arc. A twenty-year-old huntress the three idolize. She looks like an older female Jaune. Her skin is a dark tan due to her time at Shade Academy. The desert sun also bleached her hair white. She sees Eve stand behind her little brother with her face blushing. "You two lovebirds took your sweet time." Scarlet teases while she has Jaune in a headlock. "You two are just so cute together!" Morgana teases as she nudges her little sister in the shoulder.

An embarrassed Eve hides behind her clueless crush. "Come on you two, we're just friends! So what did you want us to see?" He asks her and she points to their mother's office. They see A black-haired man with a red cape. Morgana rolls her eyes at how oblivious her best friend can be with Eve's huge crush on him.

"How can a dude with seven sisters be so fucking clueless?" She asks him while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Who is that guy?" Jaune asks his sister while peeping in the doorway. He also playfully flips Morganna off for the Clueless comment.

"He is a Veteran Huntsman, Qrow Branwen I believe he called himself," Scarlet says with leaning against the wall. "Mom said something about a few Grimm he killed on his way here. Cool right, a real-life Huntsman that's not one of your sisters?"

"Must be pretty cool right kids?" A gruff voice is heard saying from inside. The voice is of Qrow himself while he and Joan laugh like old buddies. " Those are yours, right? Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you mothered half the town!" Qrow says while the two laugh at his joke.

"HA With my drinking I might have." She gestures for the kids to come in. "Kids this is my good friend from my days at Beacon. Qrow this is my son Jaune and his friends the Eve And Morgana Basilisk."

"Whats up kids?" He says with his speech slurring. He looks at Jaune, raising his flask into the air. "Hey, kid! I heard through the grapevine you want to be a huntsman like the rest of your family?" The older man says to the thirteen-year-old.

"Yeah what about it?" Jaune asks him as blunt as possible, making Qrow laugh. "You're just like your momma kid, I can respect that! But you want my honest opinion on being a huntsman?"

"Not really no, It's not going to change our minds if that's what this is about," Morgana says with brutal honesty. Qrow can't help but smirk. "You remind me of my niece Yang, she's about your age."

Morgana's Scroll goes off with Grayson on the other line. "Hey, dad whats up?

"Oh, nothing big my little Rainbow, just checking in on you and Eve. Having fun at the Arc's place?" He asks while decorating a Birthday cake. A huge stack of gifts on the table behind him. "Hard to believe my little girls are thirteen today! Seems like yesterday you two came into my life and changed it for the better. I know I say it a lot but I love you girls."

Morgana rolls her eyes with a smile. "Dad, you're getting mushy on us again." She says in an embarrassed tone. She blushed as her eyes dart around the room defensively.

"Aw, Y-you are so c-cute when y-you're flustered s-sister," Eve mumbles while nudging Morgana in the shoulder. She giggles with her hands over her mouth. Jaune gives her a pat on the head, much to Eve's delight.

"Look, I hate to put you girls on the spot like this but can you ask the Arcs for a cup of flour." Grayson asks his girls as a way to get them home. "Alright see you at home dad."

Joan takes a drag on her cigarette. "Jaune be a dear and take care of that for me. I have important matters to talk about with Mr. Branwen. But before you go ..." Joan Arc pulls out two wrapped gifts out from under the desk. "... Happy birthday, ladies!"

"Holy shit, Thanks, Misses Arc!" Eve and Morgana unwrap the presents given to them. Morgana got a new set of padded kick-boxing gear. Eve, a paint set with a large collection of colors. "T-Thank y-you."

"You're welcome kids, when you girls have kids of your own you'll learn to never forget a birthday." Says Joan with a cocky grin and a wink. "but Today is your birthday, go out have fun!"

Jaune and the twins leave the room. The adults close the door behind them. Scarlet locks it behind her. "Good kids." Qrow says before turning back to Joan his face changes to a serious expression. "Now time to get serious. I didn't just drop into town to see an old friend."

Joan's eyes turn cold as she looks at him without blinking. She places a pistol on her desk. Scarlett has her hand on the holster of her own gun. Qrow is unfazed by the sudden hostile treatment. Joan's eye quickly glance at Scarlet, Making her oldest shiver with fright.

"Scarlet honey, what the fuck went through that dame mind of yours to bring Jaune and the Basilisk twins in here!? You could have gotten them killed!"

Scarlet is too terrified of her mom to respond. "And as for you Qrow, you better have a fucking good reason as to why you are in my town! I don't want you to bring the whole town down right from under your fucking feet!" Joan says while crushing a brandy glass in her hand. He can't even look her in the eyes out of guilt. "I'm sorry about Jennifer and I'll leave when I finish my investigation."

"And what the hell are you investigating?" The Arc matriarch asks with a hiss.

Qrow hands her a folder, a picture of Grayson Basilisk slips out of it. "Oz wants me to look into this guy. Jimmy apparently said this guy stole some dangerous weapons from the Atlas military. I'm here to see if any of that's true."

Joan quickly reads through the files, not skipping a single word. Then she throws it back in Qrow's face. "Then show me your investigation warrants. I will not have a respected citizen of my community being hounded without following the proper legal protocol." She demands of him. Her demeanor now calm and focused. "If you don't have it, then I am well within my legal rights as acting Mayor to demand you leave." She picks up the gun and points it in his face. "or else I just kick your sorry ass out by force!"

~Basilisk Manor~

Jaune and the Basilisk twins are halfway to the house. Morgana has the gloves on, taking a few practice swings against the air. She then gives Jaune a goofy grin while in a boxer's stance. "Hay Arc-Angel, you want to go a few rounds when we get to our place?" Jaune rolls his eyes while mimicking her. "The Rainbow Wrecker's undefeated streak is coming to an end!" The two fist bump with grins on their faces.

Morgana sees her sister feels left out and gives Eve a knowing look. "Actually Arc-Angel, Eve has that thing she wants to show you. So why don't you let her show you that first." She drapes her arm over Eve's shoulders. "I'll give you two some one on one time. Play nice you two." Morgana playfully whispers into her sister's ear. Eve's face is neon pink.

"W-what d-do you m-mean by that?" Eve meekly asks her, hiding her face as Morgana laughs. "Nothing, I'm giving you an opening to confess to him. Good luck girl!"

"What are you two talking about?"

The trio finally makes it up the hill the twin's home is built on. An old mansion that was built over a hundred years ago, Long abandoned before the Basilisk family moved in. Grayson is a well-off man due to good investments, in fact, the second richest man in town after the Arcs themselves. He paid to have the whole place renovated from the ground up. A crowd of townspeople gathers around the front gate. The twin's father dressed as a ringmaster.

"Happy Birthday Girls! I hope you are ready for the greatest birthday ever!


	5. Old Scar's: Part 2

...Chapter 5...

 _ **~Beacon academy - three week later~**_

Team JNPR is in combat class, so far a normal day in Beacon. Both Glynda and Wicked are in the arena, at each other's throats in a heated argument. The upperclassmen already in the room. Ruby Rose high fives Jaune. "Hay, Jaune, do you know what's going on?"

"No clue, but I think that is the Advanced combat instructor. What do you think Pyrrha ... Pyrrha?" Jaune looks around and notices Pyrrha just walked off without saying a word. Jaune catches up with her to try talking to her.

"Pyrrha what's going on, you haven't said a word to me all week. Did I do something to upset you?" Pyrrha gives him a cold look before walking off, bumping Jaune out of the way. Jaune knows she is really bothered by something. "Pyrrha, what did I do to make you hate me?"

Nora pats him on the back to cheer him up, but she does it too hard and knocks him face first into the ground. "Oh sorry, But she'll just need time to get her feeling in order." She helps him back up. "Finding out about your relationship with Morgana was just like a band-aid, she'll get over it. Just got to give her some time and she'll come back around."

"I know its just feel guilty about all of this." Jaune takes a seat in a slump, he lets out a deep sigh. "There has to be something I can do to let her know I still care about her."

Ruby just stands there confused and feeling left out of the conversation. "So did anything happen between you and Pyrrha?" Jaune is about to give an explanation before Morgana shows up out of nowhere with a kiss on his lips. All of team RWBY give a collective "oh".

"I know Weiss already met her, but Guys I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Morgana." Jaune introduces her to his friends. All of team RWBY but Weiss are pleasantly surprised by the news. Yang sizes up Morgana with a grin, she likes what she sees. The Two high five that turns into a brief arm wrestling match.

"Jaune I like your taste in ladies, and she's a Faunus. Very progressive of you buddy." Yang voices her approval. Both Jaune and Morgana chuckle when Yang loses. "To tell you the truth I don't even give a fuck about being a Faunus and the word progressive makes me cringe. This is not Tumblr." Yang nods in agreement.

"So how did you two meet?" Ruby asks Jaune, the short red hooded girl can barely contain her enthusiasm. She is happy for her friend, Morgana finds her adorable. "Oh right a proper introduction. I'm Ruby Rose!"

Yang puts an arm around her sister. "I'm her big sister Yang Xiao Long. I love your tattoo by the way." The two female brawlers lock arms again, both have cocky grins.

"Thank you, I'm very proud of it! It's not my only one either I got one on my back too." Morgana brags to Jaune's friends, her fangs showing in a smirk. "So let's hope me and you get to duke it out today."

Jaune looks around the arena with a confused look. "Hay Rainbow Snake, do you know what this is all about?" He asks her, ignoring the snickering from team RWBY. Morgana pulls up an email from her scroll, It reads _Cross Class Battle_.

"The first and second years are going to fight the third and fourth years. Since I'm in the advanced classes I might fight you." She gives Jaune's ass a squeeze, making him jump. "So Arc-Angel, if we fight, will you show me a good time?~" ***SMACK!***

Jaune returns the favor by giving her ass a hard spank, a huge grin on his face. "Oh trust me gorgeous I will, on or off the battlefield." Morgana rubs the spot on her ass Jaune smacked, her smile is playfully threatening. "Oh, I am so going to pay for that later!" Jaune exclaims with cautious snark.

Morgana grabs him by his uniform's tie, pulling Jaune into another kiss. "Yes, you are Arc-Angel, later tonight in my room. But first, some friends of mine are dying to meet you."

Morgana gives a goodbye salute to team RWBY as her and Jaune walk away. "See you guys later." Jaune says as he waves goodbye.

"I like her, didn't know Jaune had it in him." Yang says while sitting down. "I don't know, Didn't Jaune seem out of character to you?" Ruby asks the rest of her team. Blake seems lost in thought. "She looks uncomfortably familiar to me like I've met her somewhere before."

Morgana takes Jaune over to meet Jason Goodwitch and his team. The two rivals fist bump before she hands him a pair of replacement sunglasses. "So this is the Arc-Angel you always talk about." Morgana rests her arm on Jaune's shoulder with a happy look on her face.

"Yeah, Jaune this is Team JJST, my friends." Morgana introduces her friends to her new boyfriend. Jason shakes hands with Jaune.

"Nice to finally meet you in person man! I understand you're in one of the classes mom teaches, You poor bastard." Jason says jokingly while his partner approaches. A seven-foot-tall woman with pale blue eyes and white hair with purple highlights. She wears the top half of the female student uniform but slightly unbuttoned and with the sleeves cut off. In the place of a skirt, she wears pants. A big scar goes across her face. "This statuesque lady here is my partner Snowbird Frost."

"So you are the runt she started dating." Jaune is intimidated by the TALL upperclassmen. Snowbird takes notice and pats him on the head. "Don't worry kid I'm only scary on the battlefield, We're all friends here." She reassures him nervously before another teammate makes herself known.

"Frosty may look like an Amazon but is really a total sweetheart." A dark-skinned woman with crimson red hair and eyes. She is in the female uniform with no modification but wearing a black cowboy hat. "Julie Vino darling a pleasure. And might I add you two brought the most amusement that club has ever seen."

Both Jaune and Morgana look at her dumbfounded. "oh god what did we do this time?"

An orange-haired fox Faunus with a sinister smile kisses Julie. "Oh boy, you two gave the performance of a lifetime!"

Julie holds onto the fox girl by the hips with a playful smile. "Well Jaune, This lovely lady is my girlfriend Troya Starling. You two don't remember running into us at the club, We had a few drinks. Wait you know what, It's something you two have to see for yourself."

She holds up her scroll to play a recording of Jaune and Morgana at the club. Two women are making very aggressive passes at Jaune, identical twins dressed in red and white. One with her hand riding up his leg. _"Like so me and my sister are looking for a new toy. We broke our last one.~"_ The one in red twisted a cherry stem into a pretzel. Jaune in the video is frozen with a red face. Morgana pulls him away, leading him to a karaoke booth. She grins and is buzzed from the shots of whiskey. "I-I can't leave you alone can't I hot stuff. Come on pick a song"

 _"You are on..._ _Wait_ _hot stuff?"_ Jaune picks a song, Bloody Stream.

 _"~ From the darkness, Strong and silent. Like Pillars in the night in the night, they break the dawn, hungry and violent._

 _Scarlet rain falls, hot and heavy. Show me that you got the strength to fight, boys are you ready?~"_

Julie pauses the video, giving Jaune and Morgana a knowing look. Jaune rolls his eyes, Your next line is And then you two lovebirds got a room and fucked the night away!"

"To the letter, but honestly we don't really know what you did after you left the club." Julie says after tipping her hat to him.

Jaune watching the video rolls his eyes while his face is bright red. "Please, Morgana can do WAY hotter shit with her tongue!" He says looking at Morgana with a sly grin. An amused Morgana wraps her tongue around her middle finger to tease Jaune, it's long, black and forked, like a real snake. Troya and Julie give her entranced stares, but Jaune's nose starts bleeding.

Jason puts his own tongue in between his fingers, he uses his semblance to make it a vibrating blur. "Top that Francia." All of them but Jason are speechless.

"Everybody please take your seats!" Professor Goodwitch announces to the two classes. "Welcome everyone to the annual Cross Class Battle! A regrettable part of being a huntsman is you'll sometimes be forced into battle with other huntsmen. This is an exercise for First years, to prepare for combat with more powerful and more ruthless opponents." Goodwitch says to her students.

Professor Wicked tags in for her side of the explanation, smoking a cigarette. "And I'm sure My class will love an A that's easier then Glynda after a few drinks!" She smirks when she sees Jason Goodwitch giving her the bird. " Ha, Jason I see you flipping me off."

Jason sighs in frustration, just like his mom. "Everyday I have to hear her talk shit about mom!"

"The Matches will be chosen at random and the first battle will be ..." Glynda says, brushing off Wicked's insults and getting back to work. Names appear on the huge screen on the wall, being shuffled around before stopping. "Jaune Arc and Snowbird Frost!"

"Shit!" Jaune, Morgana and Team JJST say in unison. Jaune looks up at the seven-foot-tall woman built like an MMA fighter.

"Sorry dude, terrible luck of the draw." Says Snowbird, She is surprised he is smirking like a maniac. "Pitying me is not a good idea, I'm not some little bitch." He says as he walks to the locker room.

 _ **~Locker room~**_

Jaune changes into his gear, simple armor over plates his hoodie. "I'm gonna lose but I'll lose with style." A pink letter from Eve rests in his locker, never even been there before. He can't even look at it but can't bring himself to throw it out or read it. "Even after all you did, I still miss you, Eve." He closes the locker with a sad expression. Forgetting a high-tech looking bracelet inside. Eve walks out of the corner when he leaves, a smirk on her face. She is dressed in the female uniform. Disguising herself by wearing a blond wig green contact lense and a matching glass eye. "I miss you too."

As he walks into the arena he put on his headphones, playing the song he uses to get himself pumped.

 _"~One day, I set my eyes up to the sky and my dreams were passing by. And I awoke to tears that had filled my eyes, I need to spread my wings out & fly._

 _I lay awake at night with these memories of feeling powerless and they're haunting me. I'm always reaching out for this destiny to make it happen, that's all on me._

 _Cruel fate sets in motion, And no one else knows why. Waiting for the day to come, when will it show up? Claiming what's before my eyes._

 _With every issue, I gotta break through or the moment might just pass. They all told me I can't, they were laughing. Well, look who's laughing now!_

 _Now I can feel the fire burning deep within me. I'll be the hero and no one can stop me. Loudly I will scream it from the top of my lungs!_

 _You've got those tired eyes from crying every moment. You cannot hide it someone's gonna notice. I'll be your hero, no one's gonna hurt you again!_

 _Gonna raise my hand with a peace sign, our story will last forever!~"_

* * *

 _ **~Arena~**_

Snowbird is waiting in the arena in a full suit of armor. A HUGE spiked club is resting next to her. She smirks when Jaune comes out, sword and shield in hand. "Let's keep this a fair fight buddy. You being Morgana's boy toy makes you my friend too, so let's keep this a friendly ass-kicking."

"The wheel of fate is turning! ACTION!" An unknown announcer shouts, leaving EVERYONE in class confused. Aura bars appear above them on the big screen.

Jaune charges in with his shield up, his left eye slowly turning yellow. Snowbird uses her club to swat him away, like a baseball. _***SMACK***_ Jaune is knocked into the wall, the back of his head taking most of the impact. His aura bar dropping into the red, almost completely vanishing. Blood trickling down his forehead.

The whole class goes dead quiet as the professors spring into action. Wicked providing emergency first-aid. Glynda calling for an ambulance. Snowbird drops to her knees in horror, speechless and wracked with guilt. "No no no!"

Up in the stands, Morgana is catatonic with fear and anger. Her tattoo starts glowing like a rainbow alongside her eyes. Jason puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mom has this under control, He is going to be alright. We are going down there to see Frosty, you may want to go down and see Jaune"

In the confusion, nobody notices Jaune's aura bar not only fill back up, but two more are added to it. Team JNPR is running into the arena, Pyrrha is in a panic. Morgana passes by using her Burst Flash ability. Team JJST right behind her, also using Burst Flash. *BOOM* An explosion is felt from the arena.

"Ok something just exploded and I didn't do it this time!" Said Nora confused and a little impressed. Jaune's team makes it into the arena, they see him standing back up with his blue eyes now glowing yellow. The ground beneath his feet completely destroyed, everyone in the stands speechless. Wicked is now on the ground a few feet away.

His arms and legs now have white knight armor made out of light. He stopped bleeding, but he seems to be in a trance. The armor pieces vanish as he falls back onto the ground.

Wicked checks his pulse with a big sigh of relief. "He is one lucky kid, the wound on the back of his head is gone! We really need to stop the random selection and just pre-pick who fights! My strongest student against your weakest, really!"

Morgana comes back with the bracelet from Jaune's locker, She holds him in her arms. "You took a gamble by not wearing your aura nullifier." She loses the confident smile. "I can't afford to lose anyone else!"

Out of sight Eve with a glowing yellow eye looks down at Jaune. "His aura boosted up enough to briefly take him over and cheat death! This might be because of me. Only a matter of time, my dear Jaune.~" Her arm is covered in an armor piece like Jaune's was, only slimmer and black. "Fear not, I will never allow you to die. Your aura is merged with mine after all."

 _ **~Arcadia -5 Years Ago~**_

Jaune and the Basilisk twins are in the front yard of Basilisk Manor. The twin's father is dressed as a Ringmaster as rides and attractions are set up. "W-what i-is all this?" Eve asks while eating a big pink blob of cotton candy. Jaune chuckles with blue cotton candy stuck in his hair. Grayson comes up to them, crushing his girls in a hug.

"Happy birthday girls!" He says as the twins try to tag out of there dad's grip. The gentle giant lets them go. "Dad, did you really do all this for us?" Morgana asks with confusion, eating a blue raspberry ice-cream cone.

"You better believe it sweetie, but I had a little help." Grayson and Jaune fist bump. "W-wait J-J-jaune, Y-you had a hand in this?" Eve asks with a smile, cotton candy stuck to her mouth. Jaune is has his arms crossed. "I might have helped plan this whole thing."

"Arc-Angel, You magnificent bastard!" Morgana exclaims while slapping him on the back affectionately. Jaune has his trademark grin, "Guilty, The laser tag and haunted house is my idea. How awesome is it that you two are born around the same time as Halloween?"

"I-its not really the d-day we were b-born. J-just t-the day we g-got a-adopted.",Eve clarifies as she gets the blue puff out of his hair. Her face goes red when he blinks at her flirtatiously.

"So what do you guys want to do first? The bumper cars, Laser tag, or win prizes?" Jaune asks the birthday girls. Eve sees something she wants to do and tugs on his arm.

The three are in a petting zoo surrounded by small animals. All but Morgana who is outside the pin playing Angry Nevermore on her scroll. "Jaune amigo, was this your idea?"

"No, that was your dad." Jaune says as he sees Eve smothered by baby ducks and bunnies. She smiles as she feeds them out of her hand. "But Eve also has a soft spot for cute shit so yeah bonus."

Morgana decides to play a prank on Jaune by stuffing feed into his back pocket. A baby goat bites him on the ass. "Motherfucker!" Soon more animals bite him in the butt. "Ouch, get'em off me!" The animals chase after him after he makes a run for it. Morgana laughs her butt off when he jumps over the gate with the back of his pants torn up. He gives her a scowl when he finds the feed in his back pocket. "Dick move Rainbow snake!"

"Haha, Sorry Arc-Angel I just could not help myself. Now I'm going to go win a few stuffed animals. you two have fun on your own." Morgana leaves Jaune and her sister alone giving Eve a knowing wink.

Jaune sighs as he dusts himself off, "I hope she realized this mean war!" He says to Eve who has a black bunny in her arms. "I-I ca-can fix that hole J-Jaune." She offers while avoiding eye contact, jet-black lips in a cute smile.

"Oh thanks, Quiet Riot. You also had that thing you wanted to show me?" Jaune wipes the blood from the cut lip he got from the animals jumping him. "F-follow m-me, please. I-I'll take c-care of your Jeans."

 _ **~Elsewhere~**_

Grayson is failing at the ring toss unaware of the Bird, watching him from a tree. A crow with red eyes. Max and Joan Arc come up to him. With Rosalyn & Viola in a stroller, ones a blond and the other a redhead. "Doctor Basilisk, I see you put those permits to good use."

"Indeed Mayor Arc, but your son was a huge help with the planning. He's a little evil genius, he came up with almost everything here." Grayson manages to get the last ring on the bottle. Joen gives him a worried look, "Grayson we need to talk in private, It's important." A panicking Eve runs up to Grayson, She is terrified and in tears.

"Someone help, Jaune is dying!"

The adults stop what they are doing and follow Eve into the manor. Jaune is passed out in Eve's art gallery, in front of a painting of himself. Joan nearly falls over with grief seeing her son near death. "MY BABY! How did this happen!?"

Grayson examines him and sees's dark discoloration around the cut on his lip like he was exposed to snake venom. "I got some anti-venom in my first-aid kit." Eve uses her burst flash power to grab it.

"Please S-save him F-father!" Eve gets hugged by Joan who is having a breakdown of her own. "Eve, what did this to him?"

"I-i have n-no idea, I-I showed h-him the p-painting and c- confessed how I-I feel! He said h-he felt the same way and I-I ki-kissed him!" Eve buries herself in Joan's hug, sobbing loudly.

"I've done all I can but we need to get him to a hospital now! This is some of the most potent snake venom I've ever seen!" Grayson calls an ambulance and Jaune is taken to a hospital in town. A crow is watching the whole thing.

 _ **~Hospital - Three days later~**_

Jaune lays in a hospital bed comatose and on life support. Eve is holding his hand, her eye has bags from crying and a lack of sleep. She hasn't left his side once since they got here. Turns out that she was born with venom glands in her mouth that she never knew about before. Morgana and her father come to give her food.

"Eve sweetie You have to eat something!" A worried Grayson begs, giving her a sub from the deli. "I-I'm not hungry." she lies as her stomach growls. Morgana gives her devastated sister a hug.

"Eve, this wasn't your fault, none of us knew about your venom glands. Jaune will wake up, I know he will. He still has to get back at me for the petting zoo prank." Morgana says while holding back tears of her own.

A sudden realization hits the twins simultaneously, a little bit of hope. "Dad if we awaken Jaune's aura would he recover faster?" Grayson gives it some thought.

"It may very well up his chances, but let me run the idea by his parents first."

He reaches into his pocket for his scroll before seeing Jaune's heart monitor get weaker. Eve gets an angry look on her face. "JAUNE IS NOT DYING!" Eve slams her hand into his chest, a bright yellow light fills the room. A dimmer white light comes off of Jaune as his vitals go back up. As is gets brighter the white light turn more yellow. Morgana pulls Eve off of him before it fully turns.

"Eve, you almost overwhelmed him. We still don't know what overloading somebody's aura can do!" Morgana yells at her, shaken by the sister. Eve violently pushes her sister out of the way to get to Jaune. Color is coming back to his face his breathing is steady again.

"I-I saved him, th-thank g-goodness!" Is all she can say before passing out from lack of sleep. A crow outside the window again, watching them.


	6. Old Scars: Part 3

_**...Chapter 6...**_

 _ **~Basilisk Manor - 5 years ago~**_

Eve took Jaune to her art gallery, A large room filled with pieces she has painted. Art collectors from all over Remanent have tried to buy them. "You're showing me a new painting?" He asks her holding a napkin on his busted lip. He removes is to see some blood on it. Eve leans to look at it.

"Does i-it hurt?" She asks him looking at it with a bright yellow glow in her eye. She panics and takes a step back when she notices how close her face is to his. Her face is a shade of red even she hasn't had before.

Jaune chuckles at the sight of his bashful friend. "You are so cute when you're embarrassed!" He looks at the big drape on the wall like something is about to be unveiled. "That's what you wanted to show me?"

Eve grabs the curtain and pulls it away. A painting of Jaune is on the stand. A life like one of him giving a peace sign and a smile. Jaune is speechless she went through the trouble of painting this for him. "D-do you like i-it?" Eve asks with a hint of worry, her arms are placed in front of him.

Jaune gives her a hug, "You are just awesome Eve, I love it!" Eve is so thrilled he likes it, she is frozen in place like a statue. "You must have busted your ass for a long time on this. And for an idiot like me no less." He says with a chuckle.

Offended by Jaune's self-deprecation, Eve gives him a slap across the face. "Jaune y-you are no i-idiot! I-If anyone deserves such a t-title, i-it would be me." She takes a step back from him. "Y-You know w-what everyone at s-school calls me, A cyclopedic f-freak!" She takes a deep breath. "I-I am n-not e-even a-able to talk t-the right way!"

"Eve having a speech impediment is nothing to be ashamed of." Jaune holds her hand smiling. "When I called myself an idiot, I meant because I've failed to notice that you like me sooner." Hearing Jaune state the obvious puts Eve into panic mode.

"Y-yes i-its the truth!" She turns to face him again, her face as red as a tomato. "Jaune, I L-L-L..." With her stuttering getting bad in the heat of the moment, Jaune hugs her. His embrace takes her by surprise, Eve feels calmed by it.

"I like you too. You have nothing to be afraid of Eve." Jaune kisses her cheek, surprising her again. She turns around to face him with a smile "We both are freaks, but that's a good thing! I welcome the fact I will never be accepted by the assholes of this town. I never needed anyone's approval but my own, but yours is very welcome."

Eve laughs while in his arms, comforted by the thought of Jaune feeling the same. She looks into his eyes. In the heat of the moment kisses Jaune. "L-Let promise to be together like this forever." Eve says with the cutest smile on her face.

"Y-Yeah." Jaune says suddenly feeling woozy with a metallic taste in his mouth. He starts sweating and drooling profusely. His face feels numb as it gets harder to breathe. Jaune falls over as his vision gets blurry. Eve holds his head up, confused and terrified. "Jaune?! I-I'll g-go get help!"

 _ **~Vale Hospital - Present time~**_

After Jaune's is admitted to a hospital after his "fight" with Snowbird Frost. His injuries may have healed with the aura explosion but he still needs to be examined by doctors. He woke up in a hospital bed with Morgana by his bedside. His team is with her, Nora bear hugs him and crushes him. After Rin pulls her off him, Pyrrha embraces Jaune by surprise. "I'M SO VERY SORRY! We almost lost you and I treated you so poorly!" She notices a pained look on his face. "oh I'm sorry! How do you feel?"

Jaune hugs her back, relieved she is talking to him again. "I feel like I got hit by a train! Snowbird packs a wicked swing with that bat!"

"She is one of the strongest upperclassmen in the school. I have a hard time with her on a good day in class. Thankfully she is a gentle giant, but has a hard time controlling her strength." Morgana explains about Snowbird Frost. *KNOCK!*

The door opens up with Snowbird entering the room. She has flowers with her and her team outside the room. "I am so very sorry! I didn't try to hurt you, I just knocked you with my weakest attack." She takes a seat next to the hospital bed. "Maybe I should have just quit the fight and avoid fighting altogether."

"Hey, I'm not worried about it. I get my ass kicked ALL the time. This is nothing new to me." Jaune says shrugging off almost dying, leaving Snowbird speechless. "Morgana just told us you are not a very violent person, her word is good enough for me."

Snowbird sighs with relief from being forgiving. "You're a forgiving guy, I can respect that. Thanks, dude, I was really worried." Snowbird gives Morgana a wink. "Now I see why you always talk about him, Morgana."

Jaune teases Morgana with the same kind of smirk she gives him. "All good things I hope?" Says Nora while nudging her on the shoulder, her goofy grin intact. Rin and Pyrrha look right at Morgana with serious expressions.

"Look I hate to be that guy, but I have to address the Armor-plated and explosive Goliath in the room. Care to explain what that was?" Rin asks Jaune and Morgana with a serious look. The air in the room getting heavy from the tension, Even the carefree Nora is on edge.

Jaune looks around confused and horrified at the question. "Morgana, did I go White Knight again? If so how far did she turn me this time?" He asks her with fear in his voice, his hands trembling.

"White Knight?" Pyrrha asks, questioning the ominous title. She remembers the glowing white armor that conjured onto Jaune's body after his Aura overloaded. She only saw a glimpse of it. "Who is this she and what does she have to do with this?"

Morgana clears her thought, unsure how to explain. "Jaune has an overpowered semblance, named the White Knight. Years ago Jaune was on his deathbed and..." She is reluctant to continue her explanation. Talking about her sister's part of the story is always difficult for her. "...my sister awakened his aura to save his life."

Jaune steps in to explain further "However, it somehow caused my aura to become supercharged and nearly impossible to control." He holds his hand up to show the Aura nullifier. "and this uncomfortable little thing limits my aura to a more manageable degree. Had to special order this from a military surplus store in Atlas. Good thing I forgot to wear it during our fight Snowbird! The Buildup of aura saved my ass."

Snowbird, who had a front row seat to it looks at him in disbelief. Comparing the image of what she saw yesterday to the goofball in the bed. The Frost giant of Beacon smirks with amusement. "Maybe if you get your semblance under control, we can have a real fight one day. Talk about a fun little game breaker."

"HA, Don't take this the wrong way Snowbird. I would sooner get a prostate exam from Doomfist then get in the ring with you again." He says, earning a laugh from the older student.

"That's too bad, The White Knight sounds fucking fun to go up against! Maybe you should take up Burst Training. With raw power like that, you might be a natural at it." Snowbird gets up and walks out the door. Morgana punches her boyfriend's shoulder affectionately. "I think she likes you Arc-Angel."

Jaune laughs before holding his head in pain. "Ow, Please don't make me laugh! My head defiantly feels like it was smashed open." He says trying to make a joke about the whole thing. Morgana smacks him across the face, She is angry and in tears.

"Don't you dare make light of this Jaune! I almost watched someone I love get killed again! I'm not strong enough to lose anyone else!" After her outburst, she hugs him.

Jaune puts her arms around her. "Morgana, I'm really sorry!" Jaune realizes something when he goes over her words in his head. "Wait did you just say you love me?" Morgana's face goes red and the two kiss. Team JNPR just sit there feeling awkward when a nurse walks in.

"Forgive me for intruding but I'm afraid visiting hours are over for the day. Please feel free to visit the patient tomorrow. The nurse politely says with a smile.

"We will be back first thing right after class. Get well soon Jaune!" Says Pyrrha as she walks out. Rin nods while doing the same. Nora nearly crushes Jaunes ribs hugging him.

Morgana gives Jaune another kiss with a goofy grin. "After you get out tomorrow, let's celebrate however you want.~" Jaune can hear the Nurse break a pen in her hands. "See you later Arc-Angel."

"At least I get to watch you leave beautiful." Says Jaune with his trademark grin. Morgana had her back turned she looks back at him, her full jet-black lips in a warm smile. "Lucky you.~" She says while playfully blowing him a kiss as she walks out.

Jaune is left alone with the nurse. His head still killing him. "Hay Nurse you think I can get an Aspirin or something, My head is killing me!"

The unnamed Nurse gets uncomfortably close to him, her hand caressing his face lovingly. A faint yellow glow comes off her hand. Instantly the pain Jaune was feeling is gone, but only to be replaced by a new feeling of dread. "Feel better, Jaune?" She says in a sensual tone, no longer disguising her voice.

Jaune quickly gets a fearful expression on his face, with the realization of who she is. "Eve?" Eve is by his bedside, disguised as a nurse. She chuckles as she removes the blond wig and her green contact lens. Her natural Black hair was compacted into a bun underneath.

"You have no Idea how badly I desired to reunite with you after all these years." Her face gets a shade of pink when she has an up-close look at Jaune's matured features. "You've grown even more handsome after all this time. I hope you..~" She unbuttons her Nurse uniform, exposing a black bra. "...find me desirable in the same way.~"

Jaune's eyes nearly pop out of his head. _"Holy shit, I know she is a sadistic mass murderer... And I thought Morgana was stacked, She is a whole cup size bigger! No stop don't think with your dick! She is Pure evil AND your girlfriend's twin sister!"_ He screams to himself in his head.

Eve takes notice of his aroused yet afraid expression. So she puts his hands inside her bra, Giving Jaune two good handfuls from the G-cups. Eve moans just from him touching her breast. Jaune, however, is in a fierce battle with temptation, grinding his teeth. "AW oh, my Jaune you have firm hands!"

 _"Jesus it's like fondling bread dough!"_

Jaune tries to pull his hands off her chest, but she is holding onto to them. "Eve please stop you have to know something! Me and Morgana are..." Eve starts laughing like she heard a funny joke. "...Dating." Eve let's go to remove her skirt, showing black underwear, stocking, and a garter belt. The Slayer queen then climbs into bed right on top of him.

"Oh Yes, I already know about all that." She admits to Jaune's surprise, Eve follows up with a passionate kiss. Jaune tries to push her off, but Eve proves deceptively stronger than her lithe figure would imply. She forces her tongue into his mouth. She parts with saliva still connected to each others mouth.

Jaune remembers the last time Eve kissed him and immediately panics. "I'm going to die!" He screams before Eve holds a jar full of clear bubbling liquid to his face. "I took the precaution to drain my venom glands before I came here. I would never dream of hurting you, my beloved Jaune."

Jaune gives her an angry scowl. "Then why are you here? You may have gotten over your stutter but you've never been impulsive like this. When we were kids you were always the one who never did anything without a reason."

Eve blissfully sighs and runs a finger down his chest. "That's what I adore about you, Dear. You are more perceptive than even you give credit for. You are correct, making love to you is just a very welcome bonus." She runs a finger through his hair, a golden eye looking at him like a predator looking at her pry. "I came here with an offer. I'm working to create a better world. A world without the infestation called the huntsmen. I want you by my side as not only my lover, I want you to become my White Knight and help me purge that filth from this once beautiful world."

Jaune chuckles confidently but on the inside if afraid for his life. "In all due respect Eve, I would not be very useful towards your endgame. I can't even control my semblance, all I'd do is blow up."

Eve playfully boops Jaune on the nose. "Always doubting yourself Jaune. How do you plan to grow when you lack the will to see your own power blume? Your semblance is not that hard to master, I've done so years ago. Observe."

Her arms are engulfed in flames before they turn into elegantly crafted armor, jet black with gold trimmings. The fingertips on the gauntlets are long razor-sharp claws. Jaune can only lay there with his mouth hanging open. "How Is that even possible!?"

Eve laughs sinisterly with her now armor-clad hand draped over her face. "When I awakened your aura, I used mine as a spark to light a glorious flame. Because I was so desperate to save your life mine became permanently linked to yours."

"Hold it..." Shocked by what she just said Jaune rises up but his face goes face first into her chest. Eve embraces him in this position. "My how bold of you!~ I can't hold back any longer myself." Eve pushes him back down onto the bed, kissing his neck.

Jaune finally works up the courage to talk. "So what you're telling me is you can use my semblance because our auras are one in the same!?"

Eve runs her finger across his medical gown, the fabric gets cut to ribbons. "Exactly darling, In ancient cultures it was a bond more sacred than Marriage and for good reason."

"What do you mean by that?" Jaune asks Eve with genuine confusion. Eve contemplates if she even should. "Well if you die..."

"Diable Jambe!" *BOOM!* Morgana's flaming foot kicks Eve so hard she is knocked through three walls. "Oh my god, Jaune are you ok?! She didn't hurt you?!" The Rainbow Wrecker hugs him, Jaune feels her trembling with fear. Jaune drops the brave face, showing just how terrified he really is. "Thank you Morgana, You got here just in time!"

Morgana goes ballistic, She uses burst flash to Dropkick Eve. *BOOM!* The force of the impact is enough to send The Slayer Queen crashing out of the hospital and into a bookstore half a mile away. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART, YOU RAPIST!" Morgana screams out in rage as her eyes start changing colors.

"That is an adorable little fantasy I suppose. However..." Eve is right behind her, without a single scratch on her. "...you have no chance of winning as you are now." Eve looks at Jaune, blowing a kiss. "Watch very carefully darling, you are going to witness the full force of your Semblance in action." Eve's whole body is consumed by the black fire like before. Unlike before Eve's aura causes everyone in the area to nearly be crushed under its weight. Glass shatters as the ground beneath her feet began to crumble from the force. Sparks fly off Eve as the Full suit of black and gold armor forms. A beautiful suit of armor that seamlessly contorts to Eve's curves. The helmet is featureless and with only one eyehole and a pair of horns.

"What the fuck!?",Morgana shouts in shock. With a single blink of Morgana Jaune and Eve vanish. She panics and looks around for Jaune. After she fails to find Jaune or Eve she drops to her knees crying. "Please not again! First dad and now Jaune!"


	7. Old Scars: Part 4

_**...Chapter 7...**_

 _ **~Hidden Slayer base~**_

Jaune is carried into the slayer base with a bag over his head by Eve in her Black Knight form. Her Slayers and White fang henchmen are in formation saluting her. **"Evening ladies and gentlemen. Allow me to welcome our special guest, and by special guest, I sincerely mean it this time. No sinister euphemism whatsoever."** She addresses her men with her soft seductive voice changed into something demonic due to her transformation. All of her minions and even The Slayer Six are shocked with her just strolling in like this.

She takes Jaune to her personal chambers, dropping him on her bed. "Where the fuck am I!?" A frightened and confused Jaune shouts before Eve removes the bag. As soon as he sees his former friend in this form he screams. Eve changes out of this state to ease his fear, still in her underwear. The Slayer Queen puts a finger over his mouth, with her cold touch he gets silent fast. "Jaune dear it is fine you're in no danger! Yes, my Black Knight form is a frightful image to behold. But when you fully transform into it yourself, it will be a thing of beauty. Just you wait honey, I'll make you a god among men."

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?" Jaune snarks at her with a hint of spite. "Eve was kidnaping me from a hospital really a good idea?"

"How else would you have gotten here? I have to keep this base a secret and retrieving you myself had given me the best odds possible in your current condition. Make no mistake Jaune I have no desire to harm you." She leans in forcing him into another kiss. "As I've stated before I would rather have you by my side." A feeling of shame and regret sinks in for Eve. "R-Remember the day we first told each other we liked the other. I've never stopped loving you Jaune."

Jaune grinds his teeth in anger and sadness before actually managing to push her off him."IF YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH THEN WHY DID YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON US! I WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING FOR YOU AND MORGANA BUT YOU ABANDONED US! DO YOU EVEN CARE HOW SHE FELT WHEN YOU LEFT HER ALL ALONE!?" A heartbroken Jaune collapses onto the bed in tears. "I mourned for you Eve, I felt a piece of myself die inside when we lost you! Morgana shut down and I had only just got her back to her old happy go lucky self Again! Was leaving us for THIS really worth all the pain and misery you've brought into the world?"

"Was I supposed to have let that man go unpunished for murdering my father?" Eve asks Jaune to her face. Her eye completely cold like her tone of voice. Jaune can't respond to the question however. Eve grabs him by the jaw and pulls his face close to hers meeting uncomfortably at eye level. "No response, then it's my turn to ask the questions. Do you truly think all huntsmen care about the people they claim to protect? Was the unlawful death of Dr. Grayson Basilisk necessary to keep peace? What about any of them who use their positions to play the role of a false hero only to manipulate the masses under the role of a headmaster. Speaking of headmasters do you know that Ozpin was the one who ordered Qrow to unlawfully investigate my father on the behalf of the Atlas military?"

Jaune's eye go wide with shock at the bold claim. "How could he have possibly done that? What would he even gain out of all this?"

"To gain an alliance with the Atlas Military for his cabal and continue hiding behind his students. You were raised on the propaganda that huntsmen are the protectors of humanity but in reality are it's subjugators. Everyone who serves me was also the victim of a huntsmen's "heroics" in one form or another. No huntsmen is morally absolute, they all ruin someone's life. I just return the favor on a grand scale."

Eve lets go of him after planting a kiss on his forehead. She walks over to her dresser, getting a change of clothes. With her back turned, Jaune sees her entire back covered in deep, disfiguring scars. Most of them seem to be slashes from a blade or a whip and several burn marks just above her ass. On the back of her neck, a serial number is tattooed there. Over it is an X shaped scar that looks self-inflicted. The only readable part of it is 45-A.

Jaune stumbles out of bed, Even after healing his legs still feel wobbly from his head injury. He gently presses his hand on her back, he can feel Eve tense up. "Eve, what did this to you?"

For a moment Eve lost her cold confident attitude and her former self came out for a second."T-T-That is one of the reminders of the life my father saved me from! However, It's not what did this to me but rather whom. Just know that in a life before our father found us, I took the beatings so Morgana didn't have to."

She turns around to face him with her arms wrapped around his neck. She smells the sweat on her skin, much to her disgust. "Now if you excuse me, I am due for a bath. I feel disgusting after running all the way here from that hospital." Eve presses herself against Jaune with a playful smile, long razor-sharp fangs stick out of her mouth. "Feel free to join me if you wish.~"

The Slayer Queen struts into her private bathroom, leaving Jaune in her bedroom alone. With nothing to do, Jaune looks around the room. He chuckles when he notices an absolute lack of dirt on anything. "She may have changed a LOT over the years but she is still the neat-freak she has always been."

Inside Eve's bath, The Slayer Queen is neck deep in a large fancy tub with a rag on her face. The whole room filled with a thick steam. "He is still very much the same as the boy I fell for all those years ago. And Soon I will make him worthy of being The Slayer King." She removes the rag, the special makeup used to hide the scars on her face washed off. Showing a disfiguring scar and an empty eye socket, not unlike the Slashes on her back. "A real disappointment that you have gotten involved with Jaune, sister." She looks at a framed photograph of The twins with their father. Jaune is in the photo with them next to Eve all of them smiling. With a cold dead look in her eye, she sighs. "You've made doing this more difficult but it needs to be done."

Soon the slayer queen's mind drifts off to an old memory, one of the worst ones she has.

 _A five-year-old Eve is strung up by her arms in a dark room. A young Morgana is forced to watch as Eve is whipped over and over again. The girl's back is bloody with open wounds from the whip of her tormentor. *WHIP!* Eve screams in agony as a Huntsman hired by the Apex Staff mercilessly whips her in the back again, Blood dripping down her back._

 _Morgana tries desperately to break the chains to save her. With her pulling so hard to break them her shackles are cutting into her wrists. With a feral snarl on her face as she instead uses her own blood to slide her wrist through the shackles. Morgana attempts to tackle the huntsman to the ground. He kicks Morgana across the room before trying to whip her too. Before it makes contact, Eve breaks out of her chains to take the hit for her sister. The whip hits her in the eye, damaging it so bad it had to be removed._

Jaune waits in the bedroom when the door is opened. Eve walks out of the bathroom in a loose black kimono, her personal crest an ouroboros around a skull is adorned on the back. Jaune's gets a little red, much to his own displeasure. With him looking at her like this makes her grin with her hand on her cheek. "Oh my Jaune, If you keep looking at me like that, I might get embarrassed."

"Fucking blow me!" He says in a defiant tone, still very much angry about the whole situation. Eve doesn't seem offended but looks amused at the vulgarity. "My word Isn't that a bold request.~" She chuckles as she gets closer to him, even pressing herself against him again. At this point, Jaune gets a chance to compare her height to his, Eve is a whole head taller than the six one Jaune. Her face creeps closer to his, Her eye unblinking. A horrible feeling of terror grows in Jaunes gut, looking at her like a deer in the headlights. "Please get dressed, there are people I would love for you to meet."

Eve opens up a large closet to get clothing out for Jaune. An all-black tuxedo and a box with dress shoes. Jaune puts it on, feeling grateful to have some clothes on. He does feel creeped out when he realized she had this outfit is in his exact size like it was tailor-made for him in advance.

Eve fixes the red tie and his collar. "You looks so debonair in this attire. I hope you feel comfortable in the but..." In a movement so fast, Jaune was unable to see her remove his Aura Nullifier. "This cheap knockoff is a disgrace. If you hold your Aura back after it's been activated, the results will be fatal and this device is only a crutch."

"Hay give me that back! If I don't have that on, I'll explode again! A panicked Jaune shouts trying to grab it, but Eve throws it into the air.

"Precisely my point, You are afraid of the power within you and it's turning against you." The Slayer Queen makes a yellow blade out of aura on her finger. With a lightning-fast motion, destroys the Aura Nullifier before it hits the floor. "The more you hold it back like this, it will too much to contain." As Jaune's eyes turn Yellow, Eve draws spiral marks on the palms of his hands with a marker. "I will force you to embrace it if necessary. Do your best to channel your aura into those marks. That should help you learn basic aura control and burn some of the overabundant power."

Jaune, desperate to not blow up again does as he is told. Holding his hands like he's holding a ball. A white ball made of light forms in his palm, the size of a baseball. "Holy shit!" A surprised Jaune says out loud. Eve pats him on the back.

"Very good, Keep it active and maintain size as we walk."

As the two walk, Jaune notices several White Fang underlings saluting her as they pass."Hay Eve?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You lead the White Fang here right?"

"I lead the Atlas charter of the White Fang alongside my research into Aura."

"You lead human-hating terrorists and you're obsessed with me, a human?"

"I'm not some lowly bigot Jaune. It's a give and take relationship, We both get something the other needed. The White Fang needed competent leaders and founding. After I usurped the former Atlas branch leader, I used them to take over all organized crime in Atlas."

"And what did you get out of that?"

"Manpower and More money then I know what to do with." She chuckles menacingly with a sinister smile, baring her fangs. "As fate would have it, I have a natural talent for being a Crime Lord. I have become so wealthy, the Schnee's themselves belong in the poorhouse in comparison. My ambitions and research require considerable expenses. Not bad for a Girl who came into this world as a starving orphan."

"And the bigger reason you've abducted me?" Jaune's tone is skeptical and unnerved at her air of bloodlust.

The two stop at a large double door, with two armed guards at each side. "In due time my dear, but for now focuses on your training." Jaune sees his aura ball got smaller while he talked to her. The doors open and the two enter a Large dining hall, All six of her Slayers are in the room.

Slayer One: A terrifying eleven foot tall brute in an iron mask. Rumored to make the very ground beneath his massive feet quack with a single step. Eve's second in command and a respected leader to the regular White Fang underlings.

Slayer Two: A young shark faunus with a fanatical devotion to Eve. Said to have sunk entire cities into the ocean by herself.

Slayer Three: A middle-aged man dressed as a cowboy with red hair and dark skin. A man said to never miss a shot and can turn anything into a weapon.

Slayer Four: A fully sentient Atlesian Military Robotics special prototype. Smaller than the standard Knight and has the proportions of an adult woman.

Slayer Five: A young tiger faunus boy, no older than fourteen. Bares a strong resemblance to the White Fang head Sienna khan.

The Sixth Slayer is cloaked in a black robe glowing eyes. Next to it seats a woman with ghostly white skin with black veins, white hair, and glowing red eyes. As soon as Eve she takes a knee, bowing to her. "L-Lady Salem! You honor us with this unexpected visit!"


	8. The Maiden Of Darkness!

_**..Chapter 8...**_

 _ **[Slayer base]**_

Jaune had been kidnapped. Transported to her secret base in the back of beyond.

The annoying thing was, he knew who his captor was, they had a past together, a history. It was bad enough to know it was a former friend of his rather than just an acquaintance. It was almost painful.

And typically after being kidnapped by his former friend Eve. She had just so happened to admit to being the biggest crime lord in Atlas.

He followed her, though he really had no choice in the matter. If he valued his life he had to do her bidding and right now, that involved staying where she could see him.

So, as they traversed the long corridors and halls, her many White Fang henchmen were everywhere. They saluted her as she passed by, straight faces and stiff stances. None of them would ever give full eye contact in case of her taking offence.

Jaune watched her, she was bowing to a freaky Grimm woman. And it was strange to see, considering somebody as feared as Eve would be bowing to this lady. Almost as if he could feel eyes burning into him, Jaune too takes to a bended knee for his own safety. The Grimm woman stood before Eve, and Jaune could feel an odd mix of fear and joy coming from her.

In the corner are three people were stood, watching silently. The one in a red dress was smirking confidently.

"You may rise, my dear Eve," Salem commanded in a regal yet motherly tone.

Taking one look at Jaune kneeling before her, utterly terrified at her presence. Jaune's fear seemed to amuse Salem, making her grin slightly. "Eve whom might this young man be, a new slayer?" She questions. The Grimm Queen runs a finger around his firm jawline. Just her touching him was enough to freeze him to the spot in fear. "Looks dreadfully inexperienced but with a guiding hand, he can be a valuable instrument of destruction."

Her rhetorical thought received no direct response. "I must say, you have an impeccable eye for talent, my dear. I grant you permission to speak, tell me your name boy."

He looked up when the question was posed. Feeling a little safer to be able to speak. "J-Jaune A-Arc!" He said, introducing himself. His voice was broken, and he hated it. Hated that he was shaking with fear.

After a few seconds and a gentle prompt from Eve, Jaune stands up with her. Noting the warm smile on Eve's face.

"To what do what do I owe the honor of your presence?" Eve asks.

"Well, we came for two reasons my dear..." Salem starts talking before a coughing fit comes over Eve.

Eve dropped to her knees, blood dripping down to from mouth.

"Eve!" Jaune screamed, concerned about her.

Slayer Two ran over to her master, pushing Jaune out of the way. "Madam Basilisk, You need to consume Aura. Why did you risk your health to grab some pathetic little...!?"

Pressing her finger to Slayer Two's lips to shut her up, Eve shook her head. Visible anger on her normally angelic face. *COUGH!* "Never let me hear such insolence regarding my decisions again. *COUGH!* If I see fit I can always find another Slayer." The Slayer Queen threatened her henchmen with her voice raspy after coughing up blood.

Eve had turned her head to look at Jaune. She was wiping the blood away and noted his concern. Slayer Two is left there, hurt by the implied threat that Eve had just posed. "I suppose I have some explaining to do? But first I surely have a more pressing matter to attend myself with." She took her seat at the other end of the dining table, gesturing for Jaune to take the seat next to hers. One of her henchmen served Eve hot tea, then began to serve everyone else. At the table and sitting next to Salem was a man with a moustache.

He looked up from his book to see her breathing is raspy and wet. "You may require a medical examination. After this meeting, I can see you as a physician," The older tan man with a moustache says to Eve, offering his services, likely for a fee.

"Thank you, Dr Watts, but I already have doctors of my own, In addition to being a trained physician myself." She responds confidently.

Jaune may be resentful of Eve but he still looked visibly concerned for his former friend.

Eve had taken notice as she placed a hand on his, Jaune can feel her trembling. "I have a condition but we can talk about it later." She said, turning her attention to Salem on the other side of the table. "If you, lady Salem are here in person then this must be most important?" She queried, eyebrow raised.

Nodding imperceptibly. Lady Salem smiled. "Yes, I came regarding your plan to obtain the Atlas relic!" She replied, delight showing in her demonic eyes.

Eve has a sadistic grin now that her goal was brought up.

'Relic?' Jaune was thinking to himself, not saying a word for his own safety. 'Also Eve is sick and not just in her head!?'

A woman in red was standing behind Salem, she gave Eve a condescending glare. Then rolled her glowing Amber eyes. "Like a group of vulgar barbarians would know about proper planning? Especially one with a cheap knockoff as its leader."

"Insolence!" Slayer Two and Five shout in unison, using burst flash to attack her. A Saber and a Trident pressed against the woman's neck. "Disrespecting Madam Basilisk is punishable by death!" Two hisses before a foot get planted on her face, by the red woman's henchman.

"Slayers Two and Five stand down," Eve orders, she appeared as calm as day as she casually sips on her cup of tea. Her slayers had immediately put their weapons away and sat back down. "Now Cinder dear, you are a welcomed guest here. Don't you think it is out of character to be so disrespectful to a comrade?" Eve states, as she gets up to approach Cinder. The two glare at each other. "If you have a grievance, then allow me to settle it personally."

Salem was calmly sipping her tea before standing back up. "Very well, I'll allow you two to do battle. This is going to be a wonderful test anyway." Salem's eyes were beaming with delight and a devilish chuckle escaped her red lips. "My dear Maiden of Darkness!~"

* * *

~Slayer Bass - Arena~

Eve and Cinder had stepped into a massive underground combat arena. The whole room was a huge dome with observation areas above the two.

"Are you sure you are healthy enough to do battle with me? I don't want to break one of Lady Salem's pawns!" Cinder said, gloating with a sickeningly annoying level of confidence. Flames radiating out of her eyes.

"If you, of all people, manage to break me, then I was not fit to perform my duties," Eve replied, stating flatly. She gave no time for her adverssary to answer before using her Burst Flash to close the distance before Cinder had even blinked her eyes. She even manages to squeeze Cinder's chest. "But I would love to see you try.~"

Enraged Cinder conjured two swords out of thin air.

Even with lightning fast swings against her, Eve managed to dodge every strike at high speed with Burst Flash. Every movement had her body contorting and twisting in the ways that nobody ever should be able to, a supernatural fluidity. A twisted grin formed on Eve's face, it had spread from ear to ear. "L'amour est la haine.~"

"What the Fuck is she?!" Jaune shouted in horror. Watching with intrigue as her body twists like some inhuman monster.

Slayer Five punched him in the arm playfully. "She is The Slayer Queen." Five offers his hand to shake to Jaune, leaving him speechless. "You must be the boy from the painting, nice to finally meet you." Hand outstretched to shake. "I'm Slayer Five but my real name is Umber Khan."

Slightly put off by a slayer and mass murderer being this friendly, Jaune still shakes hands with him. Scared with what might happen if he didn't shake.

"HAHAHA! Kill that whore Madam Basilisk!" Slayer Two shouted, cheering on her Mistress.

"You can only dodge for so long Basilisk!~" Cinder taunted while shooting forward in a ball of fire.

Eve dodged again, jumping into the air with a backflip. Aura Blades form on the Slayer Queen's Hands.*BUZZ!* Eve drops back down, spinning like a saw blade. Cinder had rolled out of the way before blasting a few feet away. Eve quickly turned her legs into black knight armor, then stomped her foot on the ground, causing a tremor that rocked the whole arena.

Everyone but Salem got knocked out of their seats. "Beautiful.~" The Queen of all Grimm says confidently.

"I'm done playing with around, Time to END you!" Cinder screamed while charging up a massive ball of flaming death.

Eve was just standing and watching quietly. "Haha, Give up and I'll go easy on you!" She threatened, enjoying herself too much to simply give up and quit.

"And here comes the DBZ shit!" Jaune commented sarcastically, in utter amazement at the absurdity of this fight. "Would you like some Popcorn?" Umber politely handed him a tub of the golden stuff. It almost felt like they were watching a movie.

"You go easy on me?" Eve dropped her stoic attitude. Slipping into hysterical demonic laughter, Her back arching. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I have not laughed that hard in a long time!" She said, opening her arms, welcoming the incoming ball of fiery hell. "Well Cinder dear, GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU HAVE IF YOU DESIRE TO REMAIN LIVING!" Eve had burst into black flames, the ground beneath her feet breaking from the weight of her aura's power. Black Lightning is fired in every direction around Eve.

"See you in Hell!" Cinder screamed as she threw it at Eve. The Ball of white-hot maiden power quickly engulfed Eve. *BOOOM!* A thunderous explosion destroyed the arena and the resulting explosion and shockwave was strong enough to bust the glass protecting the stands, sending glass shards at the audience.

Jaune covered his face and closed his eyes to protect himself. "SHIT!" He saw a flash of white light when he took a peak. Jaune and the two Slayers near him had been protected by a dome of white energy. He also took notice of the White Knight Gauntlets on his arms. Umber and Two pat him on the back. "Hay thanks a lot punk. I should never have doubted Madam Basilisk!" Two said warmly. Starting to take a liking to Jaune. Even to the extent of giving him a smile full of razor-sharp shark teeth. "Very nice work Mr. Arc," Umber said doing the same.

"YESS! Feel the burn!" Cinder screams as she watches Eve burn. "You are nothing compared to a real Maiden's power! Knock-offs like you belong in the dirt!" She raves like a maniac, ecstatic at her seeming victory. Her smug grin was gone when she noticed the fireball was getting smaller and weaker. Another shockwave removed what's left of Cinder's ball of fire. "WHAT!?"

Standing there, Eve was in her full black knight form, feasting on the remains of Cinder's Fireball. Out of a large demonic mouth, the black knight helmet grew. "Delicious, Your Maiden power has a richer taste than any huntsmen's aura ever could. A remarkable delicacy to be sure.~"

Watts who was standing behind Salem, blankly glared at the battle. "She ate Cinder's Maiden power?! Impossible!" He says awestruck at the new development. "That would be my doing Doctor." Salem replied. A glimmer of sadistic glee in her eye. "A survivor of a personal project, The Dark Maidens!"

"D-Dark Maidens?" Watts questions out loud.

"That's right Madam, Show that slut who's the boss around here!" Two cheers while jumping up and down like an ecstatic child. Jaune was just quietly watching the fight with his mouth agape. "W-What ... the ... Fuck!?"

Cinder had a similar reaction as Jaune, dumbfounded and afraid, Very afraid. "Wha ... how!? That blast could have flattened a whole city in one shot!?"

"It's because of the blessing Lady Salem bestowed upon me. You are right to call me a knock-off..." Eve said, using her burst flash to knee Cinder in the rips at fifty miles per hour. "...But I'm a Knock-Off created by Lady Salem!"

Cinder got knocked back. A feeling of being hit by a truck. Soon Cinder vomited some blood while on her hands and knees.

Eve returned to her normal state, a sadistic grin on her face with eyes glowing. "That look suits you well Cinder dear, But it's missing a little something?" Eve grasped Cinder by her hair, lifting her clean off her feet before pinning her to the wall. "You're Lady Salem's pawn, not unlike myself. So I'll allow you to live this one time." Eve said, dropping her adversary before walking away triumphant.

Cinder snarled in a rage after being humiliated, making another sword with her maiden. She blasted herself at Eve. "Oh please." Eve parries with an aura blade, then ruthlessly kicked Cinder in between the legs.

 _ ***CRUNCH!***_ Two takes a bite out of a taco. "Where did you get a Taco?" Umber says in confusion.

Cinder was on her knees again before firing a blast point blank at Eve's face. _***BOOM!***_ "Eat that!" She was trying to run Eve through with the blade.

Eve's right hand blocked it, in a sense. It didn't have the desired effect as the blade came out the other end. And the resulting black blood oozed out, dropping to the ground. Shocked, Cinder realised that Eve had no reaction to the stabbing, it was like she couldn't even feel it. The woman didn't even flinch.

"Is your pride sated yet? There are other matters I find myself more interested in." She said, crushing the tip of the sword, with it still in her hand. _***CRUSH!*** _ "I've lost interest after the giant fireball."

"SHUT UP!"

Her left leg goes black knight and Eve kicked her in the face. *SLAM!* Cinder gets knocked head first into a wall ten feet behind her. "I'm done with you, don't get back up."

* * *

 _ **~Warehouse~**_

White Fang goons were packing up to go to a new hideout. Boxes of supplies had been loaded into vans and airships.

"All right my brothers and sisters, move out!" The Commander proudly says to those under his command. All was going smoothly before one of the vans get kicked into the water.

"WHERE IS SHE, WHERE IS EVE BASILISK!?" A furious Morgana yelled as she came out of nowhere. Going on the warpath after Jaune's abduction. "TELL ME HOW TO FUCKING FIND HER AND I'LL LET YOU MOTHERFUCKERS LIVE!" She screamed again, tears in her eyes.

"GET INTO POSITION, MY BROTHERS!" The White Fang Commander shouted, brandishing a Chainsaw. _***VROOM!***_

A small army of White Fang goons quickly surrounded her, Armed to the teeth. Morgana popped out her two Spiked knuckles Knives. "I will find you Jaune, but I'm going to need time!" She said to herself before charging into a hail of bullets. With Burst Flash, Morgana hit them with a sweeping kick that blew the goons away.

"DIE!" The commander yelled, dropping in from above, Trying to slam the chainsaw into Morgana. "Who are you, and what do you want with that monster!?" He asked while she attempts to parry his chainsaw with both knives. Sparks flying and Morgana not budging.

"If you tell me how I can find her I'll gladly leave you alone. I just want to save somebody I love from her!" She said, almost in tears. The white fang commander stopped his chainsaw, he took a step back.

"Do I have your word as a Faunus?" He asked her.

She nodded at his request and reluctantly put her knives away.

"Then you have a deal. That woman is an insult to our cause! Turning her whole Chapter into common thugs! Here, now get out of here and good luck!" He said quietly. Throwing a data-pad at her.

True to her word Morgana leaves, all of the white fang goons let her pass by. "I'm coming for you Arc-Angel and nothing will stop me!"

* * *

 _ **I just want to thank my new beta Loki God Of Evil with this chapter. please read the trickster god's stories!**_


	9. Eve's Madness

**_Chapter 9_**

 ** _~Salem's Fortress - 5 Years ago~_**

In a dark room, a young Eve was strapped to a table, supine. Needles were in her back and hooked up to machines that contained black liquid, waiting to be pumped into her. An elderly scientist adjusted the dials on the medical pumps and various equipment. Around them was a large pentagram carved into the ground.

As expected, Eve was terrified to the point of tears. She was trembling violently when a gentle hand caressed her.

"Don't be frightened, my dear. Soon you will be more powerful then you can possibly imagine!" The seductive voice of Salem said with false concern. The thirteen-year-old Eve flinched fearfully. "Don't you desire the power to avenge the pointless murder of your beloved father?~"

Eve knew she was being manipulated but had long since stopped caring. Despite her overwhelming fear of Salem, Eve needed the power she was offering, she craved it. Her expression shifted from fear to one of rage. "G-Give m-me your w-worst. Make me the nightmare of all huntsmen!" The frightened girl said with a crazed smile. Tears running freely down her face. "Make me a monster!"

Salem smirked when the demonic glow of her red eyes shined brighter. "Very nice, I know I've made the right choice with you!" Salem used a dagger with a black blade to cut open her own hand. She poured the black blood from the wound into a chalice. "Doctor Merlot, proceed on my command!"

"Ready your Majesty!" The elderly scientist shouted, readying to flip the switch.

Salem raised the cup above her head. The pentagram lit up with an ominous glow. "Be warned girl, You may not survive this!" Salem warned, ominously too late. She continued to pour her blood into the circle on the ground. At the same time, Merlot flipped the switch, causing the black liquid to be pumped into Eve.

"RAHHHHAHAHAH!" The girl screamed in agony. Her veins were turning black from the injection. The feeling of her entire body being torn apart from the inside was overwhelming.

Dr. Merlot had quickly placed a piece of wood in her mouth for her to bite down on so she wouldn't bite off her own tongue.

The silica in Eve's only eye turned black, her yellow iris glowed brightly.

The heart monitor Eve was hooked up to skyrocketed before it suddenly flatlined. *BEEP!* "Daddy, Sister ... J-Jaune Please forgive me!" Were her final thoughts as she lost consciousness. Her breathing became weak.

Eve was laying there, dead. A single tear trailed down, having left her lifeless eye.

Salem seemed indifferent to the dead girl laying before her. "A real petty, she was a promising specimen." She said, nonchalantly. Not seeming to care in the slightest that a young girl had just died in front of her. She seemed more annoyed with the project failing that this. "What a disappointment and a waste of time! Merlot please dispose of it? I have other matters I must attend to."

*BEEP!*

Eve's heart monitor showed weak activity, but activity nonetheless. The appearance made Salem smirk, it's not often she was proven wrong. "Oh, my! Eve my dear you are full of surprises!"

*BEEP!*

Eve's heartbeat seemed to be getting stronger and her breathing was returning to her. The black veins and her eye were slowly returning to normal.

Salem quickly warmed up to her. Respecting the will to fight off her own death. The Grimm Queen started gently patting her on the head. "Eve darling, you are going to do great things with this gift, but remember to always keep moving forward."

* * *

 ** _~Slayer Base - Trophy Room~_**

Right after watching Eve's fight with Cinder, Eve took Jaune to her Trophy Room. It was typically a room containing countless souvenirs from fallen Huntsmen. Most of which were various weapons and emblems in assorted display cases. Above those cases were paintings of the numerous huntsmen and Huntresses she had murdered.

"Welcome to my gallery and trophy room. Anytime we have a memorable thorn in my side, I make an example of them." She uttered, showing Jaune. "These are the trophies, marking milestones in my war with the false heroes."

"Eve, what is all this?" A creeped out Jaune asked as they stopped at the old painting of him she had kept. Jaune played it cool with a fake smile as a bead of sweat fell from his face.

"Oh wow, I haven't seen this since you confessed to me."

Eve wrapped her arms around his waist, gently holding him in an act of overly attached affection. "Actually, this is a recreation of the original. You have always been my artistic muse, My beloved Jaune!~" Her tone was incredibly flirtatious. She suddenly started nibbling on his earlobe, licking the shell of his ear.

To Jaune, he felt more like he was in the jaws of a vicious predator then in the embraces of a woman who loved him far move than he loved her.

"I would love nothing more than to paint you again, preferably in full White Knight armor."

Eve had another violent coughing fit, nearly falling over in the process. But Jaune being the sweet soul he was, helped her to stand during her cough. His better nature would always get the best of him. "Your condition again? What's wrong with you... The coughing up blood I mean?"

She didn't respond.

"If I get the full rundown we would be here all day?" He asks with spiteful sarcasm dripping out of each word.

Eve simply wiped the black blood from her equally black lips. A frown forming. "I honestly don't know how to say this. *COUGH!* I think it might be divine punishment for all the lives taken in my quest for revenge.~" She joked while wiping the blood from her face. Her eye had started glowing with an unnatural illumination.

Jaune was a little freaked out by this. Who wouldn't be?

She had started laughing and a single tear fell from her maniacal face. "HAHAHAHAHA! It would be more accurate to say it's the price I paid when I gave myself over to Lady Salem!"

Black flames shot out from her hands, her eye tears up even more. "The forbidden fruit, that power is a truly sweet poison! The Dark Maiden power, Lady Salem bestowed upon me is slowly killing me, At most I have two years before I die!"

Finally the truth.

Hearing her say she was going to die brought up many sad feelings within Jaune. Part of him was heartbroken by the news, but he had let anger take him over. "You've already died before, I'm just talking to a fucking shadow!" He shouted, angry that she would give up her own life to become a monster. "Would your dad even approve of anything you're doing?!"

Before he knew what hit him, Jaune was grabbed by the neck and slammed into a wall.

*BAM!* Eve had him by the neck, two feet off the ground. She, herself had a frighteningly calm expression on her face. "I know he would disown me for the monster I've become." She hissed.

"Did you know Ozpin and his minions suffered no punishment for the atrocities they committed in the false name of peace? I am not just talking about Father's death, That was only the straw that broke the metaphorical camel's back." A dark glimmer of hate shined in her eye just thinking about her past. "The nightmare father saved Morgana and me from, was also CAUSED by one of his underlings!"

Eve dropped him and he hit the ground.

Jaune swayed unsteadily, gasping for air after being choked by her.

Then, to make matters worse, she gently hugged him, a pleasure-pain sort of thing going off in her twisted mind. Eve was lovingly running her fingers through his hair. "All I have left is my hate and rage at that injustice! If I have to forsake my former ideals and become the very monster every huntsman fears then so be it!"

Well, she was certainly determined.

Jaune surprised Eve by hugging her back. He surreptitiously dropped the tough facade he had put up. And started crying while in his former friend's arms. "Eve please just give this up, you don't need to be that monster! If Ozpin is really as bad as you say he is then there has to be a better way to stop him!" He held her tighter, leaving her very confused at his sudden care for her.

It had been a long time since anyone not working for her had treated her like this and in this way.

"I want that sweet girl with the stutter back, I-I want my friend back!" He soothed.

Eve was left utterly speechless by Jaune's behaviour. She had assumed he'd hated her and was almost willing to comply with giving everything up for him, before she realized that she simply couldn't. "I-In my weaker m-moments, I-I've often thought of running away..."

She quickly surprised Jaune by forcing him into a deep loving kiss.

Jaune, shocked by her swift and unforeseen move, tried to heave her off him but she was much stronger than she appeared.

Disturbingly for him, a moan escaped her mouth and she pinned him down with a construct made of aura.

He was deadbolted to the floor, unable to fight back.

As the two parted lips, the kiss broke. Jaune could taste the blood still in her mouth.

"...But it is far too late to do that! I have become an enemy of mankind. The many faithful henchmen under my command depend on me and I'll never abandon them." A shiver of dread ran up on her spine, Eve openly showed her fear. "And most people who turn their back on Lady Salem experience a fate worse than death."

Jaune was struggling to break free, the bonds were just too strong.

"You're so adorable when you put up a struggle!" She joked, holding on to him as he tried but failed to knock her off of him.

With Eve right on top of him, her already loose Kimono came fully undone and exposed her breasts. Jaune's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, his face bright red, forcing himself to look away.

A twitch down below. Something throbbed.

"Eve, can you please cover up?" Jaune said, embarrassed at this position. He was fighting against himself, the urge to stare at her body was taking all his self-control.

Eve decided to toy with him further by removing the kimono altogether.

"Damn it, not this again!" Jaune complained, trying to get at least one arm free to punch her in the face. "I'm not going to cheat on Morgana. Especially with her own sister!" He growled.

A black gauntlet impaled itself into the floor dangerously close to his neck. Eve chuckled, pulling her arm from it. "My apologies for the scare, there was a bug.~" She grabbed his jaw, the claws on her Black Knight gauntlet lightly cutting into his cheek. "And bugs, like an infestation of Huntsmen need to be taken out! The best way to wipe any infestation out is to destroy their breeding grounds."

The fingers on the gauntlet began to stretch out into tendrils. They reached into her kimono for her scroll. She showed Jaune an overview picture of their hometown; Arcadia. Taken as a selfie by one of her henchmen. The caption read; "Ready on your command, Madam Basilisk!"

Jaune knew what she was getting at, and was horrified. "Not even you would go that far! My family lives there!"

Eve's sinister smile returned, now beaming with sadistic joy. "This town can be considered a huntsman breeding ground, My organization hunt down that vermin. All I need do is say the word and Arcadia will be burnt to ash!"

"I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU!" A flash of light filled the room as Jaune's Binds are destroyed. A full suit of White Knight Armor covers Jaune. The full suit was white with glowing gold trimming. A golden cape added as the final piece. The Arc family crest proudly on the cape.

For once Eve was stunned into silence, even as a fist slams into her face.

*BOOM!*

The shockwave from the impact caused the Plexiglas display cases to shatter around them. The ground beneath them rocked like an earthquake had struck.

Eve was knocked through a wall, into another room with the force of the blow. She got right back up with a proud smile, spitting up blood and a what looked like a once healthy white.

Jaune ran towards her, ready to continue the fight he'd just started. However, just as fast as he summoned his armour it vanished. His legs felt like jelly and he fell. "Oh fuck me running!"

Eve walked over to her kimono to put it back on. "Very nice Jaune. I knew you had it in you but there is one fatal flaw with this beautiful semblance of yours!" She said, picking him up bridal style.

Jaune punched her again in the face but it did nothing this time. "Without Burst training you can only use the full suit for five seconds."

Jaune kept punching despite it not having much effect. It didn't seem to be hurting her anymore. "I'm not going to let you slaughter our hometown!"

Eve smirked, rolling her eye as she walked away with Jaune in her arms. "I believe you've mistaken my intent." She gave him an affectionate yet threatening look. "I was threatening to lay waste to Arcadia if you don't submit to me and accept being mine. That being said if you agree, the town will be unharmed. You'll become a very powerful man in every conceivable way. But more importantly, I want to die with you being my lover in my final two years alive."

Jaune couldn't speak to her without hate dripping off every syllable he wanted to utter. "You may look like Morgana but you're nothing like her!"

After they had gone, Slayer Two entered the trophy room and groaned. "Oh come on! I just replaced that wall!"

 ** _~Beacon Academy - Team GEMS dorm - One week later~_**

It was early, a rainy morning, the sun wasn't up yet. Morgana woke up feeling sick so she rushed into the bathroom to violently heave. To her, this was a feeling of agony, like her guts were being ripped out.

"God damn it, somebody shoot me!" She grumbled, cleaning up after herself.

"This is the third time this week I've woken up like this!"

Groaning again, she wiped the toilet down. "I don't need to be sick right now, not when Jaune needs my help!" Her face turned grey and she suddenly became dizzy from the bouts of nausea. "Maybe I should see somebody about this first."

She got dressed, leaving the room before anyone woke up. Her stomach cramped up in addition to still feeling nauseous. "God, why do I feel like garbage today?!" She spoke quietly, taking some nausea meds to alleviate the symptoms.

Pulling out the photo of herself and Jaune she took from her locker. She mused over him. "I hope you are still ok, Jaune!"

"Oh, you are up early, Ms. Farancia, good morning." Glynda Goodwitch said, holding a stack of documents. She was wearing a raincoat. She was quick to notice Morgana's sickly appearance and immediately grew concerned. "Are you feeling alright?" The deputy headmistress inquired.

Morgana snapped, not meaning to. "You fucking know I'm not so why ask!?" Morgana shouted, an unexpected burst of anger.

She calmed herself down with a deep breath. "I'm sorry I've been very stressed out because of Jaune's abduction!" She looked at the ground in shame.

Glynda, in response put a comforting hand on her student's shoulder.

"I shouldn't take it out on you!" She mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's perfectly fine, given the circumstances!" Glynda said with a comforting smile before it turned into a remorseful frown. "I'm sorry about Mr. Arc!"

Hearing that made Morgana's anger grow. She tried throwing a punch but felt sick at the wrong time.

* * *

 ** _~Beacon Academy Clinic~_**

Morgana sat in the school's clinic, waiting for the Academy Doctor to get back to her. Glynda was with her for moral support, cleaning herself off with a towel.

Morgana looked guilty even with a bucket resting on her lap. "I'm really sorry about that, I didn't think I had any left in me!" She apologized to the older woman.

Glynda removed the towel with a smile. "It's all right Ms. Farancia. In truth I'm grateful I was wearing a raincoat, This outfit was expensive." She placed a gentle hand on Morgana's shoulder. "Besides the health and welfare of my students comes before anything."

Morgana chuckled, relaxing a little. "I appreciate you sticking with me here." She laughed again.

Despite the humour, Glynda could see bags under her eyes. Jaune getting kidnapped was visibly taking its toll.

"I know you have a million better things to do, so this means a lot."

Glynda could feel her trembling with grief. Being a mother with a son about Morgana's age, she felt a lot of sympathy. "To tell you the truth, Jason asked me to look after you for him while his team is on a mission. I would have gladly done so anyway, I do my best to look after the students."

The Academy Physician, Dr. Peach walked in from an adjacent room. A veteran huntress and doctor. She looked at Morgana with a worried smile. "Ms. Farancia I've got good news for you, You are not really sick at all."

"Oh shit,". She mumbled. "I'm detecting a _but_ coming!" Morgana said, duly worried about the possible bad news looming.

Placing the bucket aside and standing. Dr. Peach rubbed the bridge of her nose, unsure of how to delicately give the news. "With all your symptoms I think it might be morning sickness!"

Morgana and Glynda shared a brief moment of stunned silence. A literal pregnant pause.

The Rainbow Wrecker placed a hand on her stomach. Prof. Goodwitch dropped her normally stoic demeanor and embraced Morgana.

"I-I m-might be pregnant!? H-how am I showing signs this early?!" The girl asked, her voice shaken by the news. Morgana's thoughts returned to Jaune, making the tough free-spirit cry. She was already on the verge but now the stress was overwhelming.

"It is not uncommon for huntresses with abnormally strong auras to show signs early. I know that personally, It was two weeks before I had morning sickness with my son." Glynda said, gently hugging her in sympathy, remembering her own pregnancy with Jason.

Peach walked over to a cabinet full of medical supplies. "Look Ms. Farancia, I am truly sorry you had to find out this way! If you want to confirm it for yourself take these." Dr. Peach passed Morgana a box of pregnancy tests. "Bathroom is to your right."

"Dad always said The best answers are found on your own. And if I really am having a baby, I'll have a family again." Morgana said, trying to make the best of the situation. She begrudgingly walks to the bathroom to get it over with.

After she was done with the test, she anxiously waited for the results. Dreading the outcome. "Please be a negative! PLEASE be a negative!" She chanted to herself. Hoping that she wasn't pregnant. "Come on, I can't afford to be pregnant at a time like this!" As if fate was mocking her, the test came out a few seconds later as a strong positive. Morgana was indeed pregnant, much to her horror.

"No!"

* * *

 ** _~Slayer Base - Eve's Chambers~_**

He was taking a shower in Eve's bathroom, Blood still boiling with anger. "I can't believe I'm being forced to do this!" In a fit of anger, he punched the tile on the wall.

After getting out he put his boxers back on and walked into the bedroom seeing black rose petals leading the way to the bed.

The room was dark and the only light came from the scented candles nearest the bed. And who was on the bed?

Eve, she was pouring ice-cold Champagne into two flute glasses in preparation for this union. The bubbles were glistening in the candlelight.

Jaune could see she was naked, her only form of modesty was a golden high thread count satin bed sheet. It did absolutely nothing to hide her curves, which were just as insane as she was. She gave him a lustful smile, even licked her lips.

Crudely and with a lecherous grin she admired every part and detail of Jaune's toned body, eyes lingering on certain bits. "Come to me, my beloved Jaune!~"

Jaune reluctantly complied, forcing himself to get in bed with a high-functioning psychopath against his will. There was nothing he could do with her holding his hometown hostage like she was. He'd just have to grin and bear it, to a certain degree. So, for some serious Dutch courage, he downed his glass of Champagne and gave her a hateful glare. Laying on his back, if she wanted him then she would have to do all the work. "Just do what you want and get it over with!"

Eve downed her Champagne with a smile. Happy and finally having Jaune in bed with her, additionally with no interruptions. She wrapped her arms around him, Pressing her soft body against his until her breasts could be felt.

Jaune turned his head, refusing to look at her. "Oh don't be like that honey, You'll learn to love me.~" She said, kissing him again with Jaune attempting to resist.

He was just laying there, not doing anything except for turning his face away so he didn't have to look at Eve as she continued to seduce him. "Morgana I'm sorry!" Is all he could whimper, having used all of his aura and most of his stamina in the trophy room.


	10. The Blood of the Fallen!

_**...Chapter 10...**_

 _ **~Slayer Base - Eve's Chamber~**_

Jaune lays in Eve's bed, unable to move after she rode him like a mechanical bull all night long. The expensive bedroom furnishings destroyed around the equally wreaked bed, alongside several holes in the walls. He is still shaken up by the events of last night. Eve admitting she is dying and only has two years left to live was a tough pill to swallow, she was once one of his closest friends.

Images of his team and Morgana flood his mind, thinking about Morgana after what Eve did to him overwhelms him. "Oh god, what did I do!? I'm sorry Morgana I didn't have a choice, she made me!" He says after spitting the ballgag out of his mouth.

He then returns to being angry at his current situation. Angry at Eve forcing herself on him and destroying any lingering remnant of trust he still had for her. White flames shot out of his eyes as he struggles to break out of the fuzzy handcuffs.

Meanwhile, in her personal kitchen, Eve is preparing breakfast in bed for Jaune. The only form of clothing on her is a frilly yellow apron, leaving a lot of sideboob and her naked ass completely exposed. She sings along to the music playing on her scroll's Spotify app.

 _"~Sun is shinin' in the sky_

 _There ain't a cloud in sight_

 _It's stopped rainin' everybody's in a play_

 _And don't you know_

 _It's a beautiful new day, hey hey_

 _Runnin' down the avenue_

 _See how the sun shines brightly in the city_

 _On the streets where once was pity_

 _Mister blue sky is living here today, hey hey_

 _Mister blue sky please tell us why_

 _You had to hide away for so long (so long)_

 _Where did we go wrong?~"_

 _ ***KNOCK!* *KNOCK!***_ "Madam Basilisk may we please come in? We have great news for you!" Slayer Two excitedly says behind the door. Eve grumbles in annoyance at her minion, but regardless she unlocks her door. Two and Umber walk right in but immediately notice their master wearing but an apron. Two covers the fourteen-year-old Umber's eyes with her hands, not without a goofy smile as she drolls.

"Good morning Ma-Madam Basilisk!" Two says out loud but is screaming with joy in her mind.

Eve taps her foot impatiently to hear what is so important."Aqua we have been over this, you don't need to ask. Now, what is the meaning of this?"

Two, who's name has been revealed to be Aqua spaces out. The shark Faunus can't stop staring at Eve's cleavage in the thin fabric of the apron. Getting even more annoyed, Eve snaps her fingers in Aqua's face. "Aqua, I'm growing impatient."

"The deep cover agents we have inside Beacon have discovered the new information regarding Him." Umber politely tells his master while Aqua is still covering his eyes. "Or more specifically the identities of known family members."

Eve's eye glows as her murderous smile returns to her face. "This really is a good morning, I wake up with the love of my life in my arms!" The Slayer Queen lets out a blissful sigh thinking about Jaune. Not long after she lets out a dark chuckle at the thought of what she has planned with this new information."And The man who killed my father is going to watch his loved ones fall one by one!"

After Umber hands the reports to her, Eve loses her smile."Unfortunately, two of them are attending Beacon as students. As lady Salem commanded me, We cannot attack a huntsmen academy without her blessing."

Aqua now snaps out of her perverted trance to speak. "However, they do have one family member outside of the academy!" Slayer Two soon notices a clear sticky goo oozing down Eve's cheek, becoming extra noticeable on her black scales. "Madam you have a little ... Something on the side of your mouth."

Eve's face turns as red as a tomato after licking it off with her tongue. "Oh that is mortifying, I must have forgotten to wash up! That's so unlike me." She has a confused look on her face before shrugging it off.

"That Jaune dude must be a one-man bukkake machine ... Lucky bastard!" Aqua hisses without trying to hide her envy, she bites down on her lip hard enough to draw blood.

Eve can feel the murderous intent from her underling and projects an aura blade at her neck."Not a single hair on his head is to be touched." She threatens with a seemingly harmless smile on her. A drop of blood trickles down Aqua's neck, showing Eve had full intent to kill her on the spot.

The Slayer Queen returns to her cooking, putting Jaune's breakfast on a silver platter. She then turns to look back at her two Slayers. "Have my personal aircraft prepared for takeoff, I'll deal with this by personally."

Eve returns to her bedroom with the silver platter. Aqua and Umber are still frozen in shock before the younger of the two gets his eyes uncovered. "Aqua what the devil is a bukkake? Is it something you eat?" The young boy asks innocently, murder and carnage he knows all too well but nothing about that.

Aqua holds back the laughter at the unintentional vulgarity of the question. She then turns around. "Nope..."

Meanwhile, Eve walks back into her bedroom thinking he was still asleep, hoping to surprise him with breakfast in bed. Jaune appears to still be sleeping, so she gently kisses his forehead. "Jaune darling, I've made you breakfast, Apple buckwheat pancakes with coconut caramel apples. I hope you don't mind that everything in my kitchen is vegan."

She takes a second to remember he had no idea she went vegan."I've stopped eating food made from animals to help maintain my figure." After setting the platter on the nightstand she makes a pose to show the body she is almost too proud of. She leans back down to sensually whisper into his ear. "And don't forget this wretched body of mine is all yours to with as you please!~"

She notices one of Jaune's handcuffs is broken as blood pouring out of her suddenly slit throat. "Good to know." Jaune says as he reveals he was awake the whole time. A small white aura-blade is projected over his hand, one nearly identical to Eve's. "I figured out from watching that fight and the punch I gave you last night, our aura does not protect you!"

Eve's blood splashes over Jaune's face before the Slayer Queen falls over gasping for air. One hand clutching her bleeding neck, the other is reaching for Jaune. "Ja-Jaune?!" Is all she can say before going limp and drooping right on top of him, chocking on her own blood.

Jaune quickly loses the relieved smile when he realizes he just took the life of someone he used to consider family, somebody he genuinely loved in the past. "I-I did it, I-I k-killed her!" He looks down at the literal blood on his hands. Shocked he could take anyone's life as coldly as he just did. His hands trembling after his first kill, letting out a horrified scream.

"Oh my god I'm a murderer!" He whimpers as he cradles Eve's bloodstained corpse. Memories of their childhood together flood his destruct mind. He starts crying with her in his arms. "Why did you leave us!? I could have gotten you help!"

While he is holding her body tightly in his despair, Jaune failed to notice her skin become even more white or the black veins begin to cover her body. A ghostly white hand with the same dark veins gently whips a tear out of his eye. Eve gets back up completely unharmed, to Jaune's horror and surprise. She appears to not even be upset about Jaune almost killing her. In fact, she pulls him into a French kiss while both are still bathed in her blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Jaune screams internally as he struggles to break out of her embrace as she begins to grind on him with her tongue still down his throat.

As she fiercely straddles Jaune, she stops kissing him and forces his face into a pillow. Eve opens her eye with her sclerae turning black, fully resembling Salem. "Jaune honey I am so proud of you!~" A shiver of raw pleasure goes up to her spine at the thought of Jaune causing her pain. "Pain is beautiful when it's given to me by you, Thank you so much!~"

"What ... how?!" A speechless Jaune mutters as he tries to crawl away. "I could feel the vertebra in your neck when I cut through it!"

Eve chuckles as she reaches for her scroll on the nightstand, refusing to tell him how she survived. Considering her current Salem-like state, it might have something to do with her Dark Maiden powers. She shows the same picture of there hometown before crushing her scroll. "How did it feel when you thought you've taken a life for the first time? Admit in between the horror and shock you felt something else." She asks in a playful tone, not making any effort to hide her arousal at all. Jaune is blushing as he refuses to answer her, but his body is more honest.

Eve finds his stubborn refusal to not enjoy himself adorable as she licks some of her own blood off his face. "hehe! I know because I feel it too, pressing against my stomach. No wonder your parents had eight children!~" She gets off of him with a teasing grin as she runs a finger down his chest. "I'd love to tease you more but I'm beginning to feel gross being covered in blood that's my own."

When she enters her bathroom she looks at her reflection in the mirror. Seeing her ghostly new look actually startles her. She drops to her knees when she realizes Jaune saw her looking like this. "N-n-no h-he saw me l-like this!" She checks her own heartbeat and has a sigh of relief when she feels it's still beating. "So I'm not undead that is good at least."

* * *

 _ **~The Island of Patch - Later that day~**_

Taiyang Xiao Long returns to his home after a long trip back from Signal Academy. The house he raised his two daughters in is deep in the secluded woodland area. Photos of Yang and Ruby cover the walls. He notices his dog hasn't greeted him at the door like normal. The blond huntsman cracks his knuckles, feeling something isn't right. "Zwei I'm home!" He doesn't so much as hear a bark but he notices his kitchen light is on. "Zwei?"

As soon as he enters his kitchen he sees Eve waiting for him, still in her Salem form. Dressed in her black dress and matching high heels. He takes a boxing stance ready to fight. "What are you doing in my house and what have you done with my dog?"

He does not get a response other than a smirk from the Grimm-like girl in front of him. Tai's blood begins to boil. "Who or what are you and where the fuck is my dog!? I'm not going ask again!"

Eve takes a polite bow with the grin becoming more unhinged. "oh but of course! Please forgive my rudeness Mr. Xiao Long! I am here because I'm searching for a little black bird!"

"He hasn't shown his face in this house in years, not after he killed that man!" His fist tightens thinking about his old friend. "He orphaned two innocent girls in cold blood! I can't imagine having my own girls live with that grief!"

Eve's jovial grin shifts to pure hate at this man bringing up her father's murder. She calmly gets out of the chair, turning on the oven's pilot light then ripping the knob off. Flames engulf the inside of the oven, as do the moving burlap sack inside. "I believe you were looking for your dog."

Tai catches on to what she is doing and panics, pushing Eve out of the way to get his dog out of the oven. "Zwei!" When he attempts to open it Tai finds the oven door welded shut. The dog being cooked alive makes the very pained yelping noises and then silence. "Zwei! Dame it NO!"

Eve smirks as her Aura-Blade stabs him in the back, coming out the other side. Tai coughs a torrent of blood after her attack destroyed his heart. She leans down to whisper into his ear with an absolutely murderous smile on her face. "I'm going to let you in on something before you die! I was one of those girls he orphaned that day." Tai goes completely limp but still conscious. "So thank Qrow when I send him to hell when this is all over to join you!"

She spots a picture of Team RWBY on the wall and takes it. "I know two of them are your children, they will die soon enough."

Tai uses the last of his strength to say, "Please, they had nothing to do with it!" He gets decapitated right after in a single swing.

The Slayer Queen picks the head of her latest victim off the ground before she leaves."I plan on killing EVERYONE he ever loved! Just like he did me!" In the distance, the sound of people screaming can be heard, along with several explosions. "My slayers never fail to make me proud!"

She leaves the Xiao Long house just as quickly as she arrived, hips swaying as she carries the severed head in her hand and humming a song. "~He's a cursed black cat! He's an Albatrosses! He's a mirror broken, sad to say he's a bad luck charm!~"

* * *

 _ **~Team GEMS Dorm Room - The next mourning~**_

Morgana is packing up her weapons for her personal mission to rescue Jaune. While initially catatonic after finding out about her pregnancy, she knows Jaune can't save himself from her sister. Terrified and worried about the future but Morgana feels she has to risk everything.

Supplies for her rescue mission lay on the ground next to her bed. "What am I gonna do, how am I going to be someone's mom?"

 _ ***KNOCK! KNOCK!***_

The door opens with Jaune's teammates walking in with serious looks on their faces. "Pardon the intrusion but we need to talk about Jaune." Rin stoically says, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. Morgana's gaze fails to leave the bags as she packs like she doesn't even notice them.

"We know you tried to protect Jaune and we know you are planning to go after him." Pyrrha chimes in, putting the effort to be polite. She sees the pregnancy test on Morgana's end table and picks it up. The three-time champion's eyes go wide with shock when she notices it's marked positive.

"I just found out I'm pregnant." Morgana abruptly says to the two, heartbroken about the news. She turns around, not letting them see her shed a tear with a furious expression."How can I possibly take care of a kid when I'm too broken to take care of myself!?"

She gets up to grab a framed photo of her family and Jaune together, Eve has been crossed out of the picture with a black marker. As far as Morgana is concerned she has no sister.

"You can worry about that after we rescue Jaune! Why would a monster like Eve Basilisk even abduct him for in the first place!?" Nora blurts out loudly, surprising everyone with her becoming completely serious all of a sudden. "What could she possibly want with him anyway?"

Morgana refuses to look at them, refusing to answer the question out of shame. Pyrrha gets right in Morgana's face and punches her in the face. "Forgive me for that but we do need you to stay focused on…"

 _ ***BAM!***_

Pyrrha gets kicked in the mouth so hard she got knocked two feet away. Morgana wipes the blood off her bare feet, her enraged eyes changing colors like a rainbow. "If you assholes want to know so bad fine!" Tears run down her face as she is about to tell them her darkest secret. "Eve took Jaune because she is obsessed with him, and has been since we were kids!"

"So You and Jaune used to be friends with her in your childhood?" Rin asks her, shocked Morgana personally knows such a dangerous criminal. She might not want this information. getting out. "Before you tell us more we should promise to keep whatever you say between us, Right?" He asks his two teammates while trying to be a calm voice of reason. Nora and Pyrrha nod in agreement.

Morgana takes a deep breath as she finally spilled the beans. "Eve is my twin sister!" She bluntly reveals the truth to them. After the words escape from her mouth she holds her hands over her mouth.

The three members of team JNPR react to this with stunned silence. None of them can imagine having to live knowing your own sibling is a murderer. Morgana turns her back to them so they can't see her cry. "After dad was murdered she lost it, saying she would kill every last huntsman in the world. Then she just vanished, abandoning the only blood relative she has to become a murderer" She points an accusatory finger at the tro. "Tell nobody about this, there is a reason I don't call myself Morgana Basilisk anymore!"

Pyrrha is the first to respond to this revelation when she walks closer to her. Everyone in the room expects a catfight to break out, but Pyrrha surprises everyone by giving Morgana a hug instead. "Your relation to her is hardly relevant towards Jaune's safe return, this dark secret is safe with us."

Morgana actually sheds a tear at them not even caring about her darkest secret. "Thank you, guys! Jaune's a lucky guy to have a team like you three!"

"Good now you two can kiss and make up on the road! We have a Jaune to wrangle up!" Nora has her manic grin when she grabs some supplies, doing her best cowgirl voice the whole time. Rin is loaded up right next to her and rolling his eyes at his partner's manic spirit. "About time we got some more screen time anyway!" She says leaving the others clueless as Nora winks at the camera.

Morgana feels a sudden ting of guilt about letting them go along with her on a suicide mission. "You do know that we are most likely going to get killed by my crazy ass bitch of a sister? We are most likely going to be throwing our lives away for nothing." Morgana asks them, making sure they know what they signed up for. "She has massacred whole towns just to slaughter any huntsmen she can find. She already killed more huntsmen and huntresses then probably any Grimm ever could."

Pyrrha grabs her bag and two sets of green eyes look at the other. "We didn't choose to become huntsmen and huntresses without knowing the risks involved."

"And besides Jaune is our friend as well, He would also never forgive us if we let a pregnant woman walk into the lion's den alone. Especially when she is carrying HIS child." Rin bluntly points out as he crosses his arms. "If memory serves you have the location of the Slayer base, right?"

She points to the data pad on the desk. "I have no clue if it's legit, my sister is one devious bitch after all." She grabs her knives and a travel bag loaded with food ammo and explosives. "But it's a start."

Rin looks at the corset the Rainbow Wrecker is wearing with confusion. "Are you sure you should be wearing that in your condition?"

Morgana grabs a dark purple leather jacket with a silver snake coiled around the right sleeve. A snake just like the one tattooed on her left leg. "I'll change later, I don't want to waste any more time. Besides I'm only a few weeks into the pregnancy."

As the four of them leave, Nora feels something off in her pocket. "Crap I forgot my scroll in the dorm room." This earns a playful knock on the head from Rin, who sighs and grins at her.

Pyrrha rolls her eyes with the same amused grin as Rin. "I guess we can get it and still leave on time."

The four make it to the Team JNPR's room, they see the filthy pile of clothes in the corner of the room, nearly covering Nora's bed. Rin smacks her upside the head looking at the pigpen her quarter of the room is. "Nora, I asked you to clean this up before we left. Do you want Goodwitch to get on to us again?"

Morgana steps out of the room to avoid the hurricane going on in there. "You guys are a laugh riot!" She quips as she reaches for a pack of cigarettes and almost puts one in her mouth. "Wait Momma did not think that through!"

Before she even lights it she puts it back in the pack and throws it away. Morgana is not happy she has to temporarily quit her smoking habit. Already grinding her teeth because of it. "This is going to be a long nine months! Assuming I even survive swan diving right into hell."

Pyrrha approaches Morgana with a guilty look on her face. "Um Morgana can we please have a word in privet?" The redhead asks with a shy grin and her arms crossed in front of her in a submissive fashion. Knowing Pyrrha is a three-time Champion of The Vytal Festival Tournament, this caught Morgana off guard.

"Sure You ok?" Morgana asks out of genuine concern, despite always feeling a lot of tension between them. Now she is being nice to her?

"I just want to apologies." Pyrrha hugs Morgana by surprise, unintentionally pressing her face into Morgana's chest. The Rainbow Wrecker gives her a gentle pat on the back in return. "I was so jealous of you being with Jaune and I know you didn't deserve it! Please forgive me!"

A clueless Morgana takes a moment to understand what she just heard. Pyrrha was jealous of HER! "If it makes you feel better I was kind of jealous of you too."

Pyrrha stops hugging for a moment looking genuinely surprised. "What?"

"You get to be his partner and spend every day with him. I'm lucky if we managed to hang out on the weekend. But I'm happy he has you looking out for him." Morgana smiles as she playfully jabs her in the arm. "Keep watching his back for me when we get him back."

"Wait why? Are you leaving Beacon?" Pyrrha exclaims, almost in a heartbroken tone.

"I might have too, I don't think the Academy would let me take care of a baby. And I don't want to just dump a kid on Jaune's family so I can get a degree in being cannon fodder for Grimm." Morgana explains in an almost cold way. "I don't even want to be a huntress anyway. The only reason I came to Beacon was to stay with Jaune, He's all I have left."

At that moment Yang steps out of the door across from them. Her eyes are glowing red and her hair in flames as she cries.

Pyrrha being the gentle soul she is trying to comfort her friend, feeling the blond firecracker's hands trembling with rage and sadness. "Oh, god Yang What happened?!"

"My dad got murdered and mine and Ruby's home got slaughtered! Men, Women and even children butchered like animals!" The distraught girl punches a hole in the wall in a fit of rage. "They even cooked our fucking dog in the oven!"

Morgana knows all too well who did this atrocity and becomes overwhelmed with guilt at something her sister did affect Jaune's friends. She hugs Yang while crying just as hard as she is. "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry!"


	11. Clipped Wings

……………..Chapter 11………….

~Arcadia - 5 years ago~

A younger Morgana stands at the feet of two graves in the town's cemetery. The cold winter air sends a chill up the emotionally shut down girl's shoulders. Dark bags under her eyes from dried tears. The grave's headstones read "Dr, Greyson Basilisk" and "Eve Basilisk".

Jaune fresh out of the hospital just in time for the funeral his friend and her father, who died in the same night. He takes off his jacket and puts it on Morgan's shoulders, she doesn't even respond. "This is all my fault! When we walked in on that Qrow guy killing dad I froze up!" She drops to her knees, looking at Eve's name on her headstone with guilt. "Now we lost them both because I'm a fucking coward!"

Enraged at her blaming herself over this tragedy, Jaune slaps her across the face. "If you honestly believe this is all your fault then you are the biggest dumbass I have ever met!" He has tears running down his face, just as upset as she is. "It's not your fault and you're not alone!"

Jaune continued to cry with her before his dad came to pick the two up. As the two leave, a thought to be dead Eve watched them leave. Completely heartbroken by watching her first love and only sister mourn her. "Pp-please d-d-don't hate m-me!" She begins to weep into the tree before a hand is placed on her shoulder. Dr. Watts being uncharacteristically gentle with her whips a tear from her face.

"Young lady, I'm aware this is too much for one girl to be able to understand on her own." A portal opens up behind them, frightening the poor girl."However, it is unhealthy to look back at what could have been. And I strongly recommend you focus on your future instead."

Eve putts on a brave face as she enters the portal to parts unknown. "And don't allow anything or anyone to stop you!"

-The island of Patch-

The town of Patch remains ravaged by The Slayer Six's invasion, the bodies of the local population at their feet. Aqua rests atop a pile of corpses, a bloody trident next to her. Giant ice spikes litter the land around her."What a joke! Madam Basilisk was so thrilled to slaughter this shit hole, got my hopes up for a challenge." She jokes as an annoyed Slayer One destroys a building with a single swing of his battle ax.

BOOM!*

"We have our orders Two, if The Slayer Queen wishes the death of this island then we will if without complaint." The eleven-foot tall monster of a man says to his fellow mass murderers, dipping his weapon into the water to clean off the blood.

Umber pulls his saber out of a mother and her child, wiping the blood off the blade with a cloth."The mistress has been acting erratically lately, it's as though she is not herself." The young tiger faunus thinks to himself, getting a pat on the back from Aqua in return. "Her abduction of..."

"Glad I wasn't the only one who thought so," Aqua comments while remembering her mistress behavior around Jaune. "It all seemed to start when she kidnapped that Jaune guy, what is he to her?"

As Eve enters the town, the dissipating aura from the townspeople's bodies flows into her. A tornado of colors envelops her. Her skin returning to its original color.

"Do you have a complaint about how I run things Aqua?~" Eve playfully asks while pressing her fingers to Aqua's throat. The Slayer Queen's nails alone are sharp enough to slit Aqua's jugular. "Is there a problem with my Jaune?~"

Aqua too terrified to react to Eve's thinly disguised threats. But lucky for the shark faunus, a familiar face drops in on them from the forest. A face that makes Eve's blood boil with raw fury. "YOU!!!" She screams in pure hate, making the cold-blooded Slayer Six uneasy with her openly losing her mask of calm.

The Slayers get into attack mode, surrounding the figure with weapons drawn. Eve in her currently crazed state throws the severed head of Taiyang at the feet of the figure, grinning ear to ear. "I put so much effort into hunting down everyone you ever loved in the goal of finding you.~ hehehe, Yet here you are!" She says in her normal tone, clapping her hands. "After all these years we meet again Qrow!"

The man in the darkness steps out showing he is indeed Qrow Branwen. The veteran huntsman looks down at the head of his brother in law with regret. Then turns his attention to the carnage around them, not even children where safe from her. "I'm sorry Tai!" His blood boils at the massacre of the people of Patch. "You didn't have to do any of this! Wanting me dead is one thing, I deserve it. However, they didn't do anything wrong!"

He looks into her eye to his horror he sees only emptiness, the same kind of emptiness he has seen in the eyes of Grimm. "You're clearly not that little girl anymore!"

"It's your own fault they have to die, regrettable but you already know that!~" Eve sadistic as always twist the emotional knife. Qrow grips the handle of his weapon tighter, more than ready to fight. The Slayer Queen uses Burst Flash to disappear from Qrow's sight, reappearing with his sword Harbinger In her hand. "I'm afraid it is not your time to die just yet."

She pulls a switch of the weapon, causing the blade to extend out. She runs her finger up the sharp end, admiring the craftsmanship. "It's a ludicrously impractical weapon but a well made one." With a single pinch of her fingers, a surge of aura ripped Qrow's weapon apart. Metal slivers of the once imposing blade fly in every direction, like a fragmentation grenade.

Qrow looks down at a warped piece of metal embedded in the tree behind him, a light cut on his neck. "Close call…" A yellow thin beam of aura goes through Qrow's stomach, too fast for him to see. The beam is being projected out of Eve's finger, who is very pleased with herself. "Rest assured that I will not be taking that worthless life of yours today." The beam disappears and without it holding him up, Qrow drops to the ground completely limp.

The Slayer Queen picks him up by the hair, grinning the entire time."Only when everyone you've ever loved is gone will I take pity on you and end your suffering!" Qrow spits blood in her eye as on more fuck you.

"You're nothing more then a scared little girl who is crying over daddy!" This earns him a broken jaw and thrown through a tree.

Eve smoldering with rage walks back to her ship in the center of town. Using her Dark Maiden powers she shoots a ball of black fire at the forest, setting it ablaze. After starting a forest fire she turns to look at her Slayers, her eyes glowing in the darkness. "I want the little black bird with the clipped wings to be the sole survivor of this fun little outing. I want him to look at the death and destruction and despair."

~The Nine Circles Bar~

Morgana stands outside a dive bar outside city limits after following the directions from the Datapad. Team JNPR right behind her, weapons in hand. "You sure this is the right place? This could be a trap you know." A suspicious Rin questions the whole thing with Nora eagerly squeezing the grip of her hammer.

Morgana pulls one of her knives out of her bag alongside a pistol and stuffs them in her jacket. "Most likely dear sis isn't here, considering her sluty high-class outfits and attitude. It's like she dresses to say 'Hey everyone look at my tits! Aren't they so big and jiggly?" She jokes while doing a perfect impression of Eve. "Lucky me I have a identical voice to her. I hate being the fraternal twin to a psychopath!"

Nora bust out laughing at the joke at The Slayer Queens expense before looking at Morgana's chest being boosted up with a corset. "hehe! Try looking down at your feet." She jokes earns a smile from the Rainbow Wreaker. Who has been visibly depressed this entire time perk up at a joke aimed at her.

"ha! True but there's a difference between showing off and putting the girls on full display." Morgana gives Nora a patt on the back for the pick me up. "Now I need you guys to cover the exits. I'll go in and see if it's safe." Her eyes glow red as soon as she gets serious, same with her snake tattoo. "If you see masked assholes running out screaming take them out!"

Pyrrha grows a worried expression when told to kill by Morgana. Worried she might have more in common with her sister then a willingness to show some skin. "Just what do you plan on doing when you're inside?" The champion asks while getting in Morgana's face, outraged by her cold attitude. Her and Morgana glare at the other without blinking, getting Rin and Nora worried.

Suddenly both start laughing like nothing happened at all. "Don't kill anyone if you don't have to. I'm not gonna actively try to start shit, but be prepared if this goes south." Morgana orders before entering the dimly lit bar. Several of the Faunus patrons have there eye's on her as soon as she comes in.

A huge muscular Rino Faunus man looks at her with boiling over rage. He then has a flashback of when Morgana kicked a truck into ocean waters at the harbor, with him inside. "YOU!!" The guy charges right at her, bulldozing over everything in his path.

Morgana see's the guy coming from the other side of the room, sporting a cocky smirk as she grabs a beer bottle off a table. "Wow shit went South and for once it wasn't my fault for a change!"

She jumps over the guy, dropping the bottle with a glowing handprint, which exploded in his face. *BOOM!* Glass shards get stuck in his eyes blinding him and crashes into a wall. *CRASH!!* The guy drops to the ground outside the building with a massive hole in the wall.

"Damnit we're missing out on all the fun!" Nora can be heard shouting from outside. The rest of the bar doesn't seem to give much of a shit. All except a red-headed man in the corner booth who waves for her to come over.

Morgana sets down right across from him seeing her reflection in his crimson sunglasses. "You handle you yourself remarkably well Miss … Basilisk." The stranger drops her original last name, surprising her with sensitive knowledge of her past. Then he offers his hand but she swats it away.

"Start talking Bozo who the fuck are you and how did you know my old name!?" She furiously asks the stranger. The guy puts on a White Fang mask and removed the hood, showing bull horns. "I'm somebody with a common enemy with you. But you may call me Adem, now please let's talk!"


	12. Evil isn't Born

_**….Chapter 12….**_

 _ **~Nine Circles Bar~**_

Morgana finds herself talking to Adam Taurus, leader of the local chapter of the White Fang. "So what the fuck do want with me Adam?" Morgana angrily asks him, furious she has to negotiate with someone almost as psychotic as Eve. "How come that Datapad lead me here and not to that bitch!?"

Every patron in the bar puts on a White Fang mask, patiently watching the rainbow wrecker. Adam sips his soda due to his refusal to to drink alcohol. "My underlying gave you that device on my orders, we have a common interest in destroying that wretched snake. No offense of course." Morgana's eye twitches at her relationship with Eve being casually mentioned. Adam however finds her hostile attitude vexing, sighing in annoyance. "For you see I have every intention of doing away with that witch myself!"

"What she stepped on your toes or something?" She snarks as she slowly reaches for gun, but stops when a red Laser dot gets in her eye. Adam smirks and takes another sip from his drink.

"Please, keep this civil, Miss Farancia. Although it isn't hard to find a reason to want that sister of yours dead." He slides over an envelope containing graphic pictures of faunus men and women strung up, like pigs in a slaughterhouse. Many of them with the White Fang tattoos proudly on their bodies. Alongside that is a note in Eve's handwriting.

 _"Dear Mr, Taurus_

 _This is what happens when you interfere with my operations. Be sure it never happens again, next time we will completely and utterly wipe your pathetic charter out._

 _Best Wishes, Eve."_

While horrified, Morgana isn't surprised that Eve did this. It's not the first time she had learned about one of her sister's atrocities, won't even be the last either. "Yikes! She still dots her I's with a heart." She says without any sympathy at all for the White Fang that Eve killed.

The White Fang leader growled in tranquil fury, his own hand gripping his sword. The temptation to gut her like a fish causing his hands to tremble. "I understand she has someone you love captive. What I propose is a partnership, work together to take her out."

"Fuck it, why not! You got a deal, but I have a few conditions." Morgana say without much hesitation, but does feel dirty agreeing to a temporary partnership with a terrorist. "One, me and my friends outside are off limits!"

Adam nods in agreement and let's one of his henchmen hold his weapon as a sigh of trust. "Very well you may keep your pets! Just remember to keep those human mongrels of your's in line. Anything else sister?"

He slides a White Fang mask across the table to her, as a welcome aboard present. Morgana casually crushed it in her hand, then disrespectfully gave it back to Adam."Condition two, this doesn't mean I'm joining you motherfuckers! This is a temporary Alliance, nothing more!" Her eyes change from green to an intense red from her contained anger. "I might hate you assholes more I hate the entire Kingdom of Atlas."

"How dare you, bitch!" One of Adam's henchmen screams in outrage. After pulling a gun on her Adam cuts the pistol in half with the red blade of his katana. The strike hits so fast nobody but Morgana can see it.

An enraged Adam grabs his insubordinate henchmen by the color. "YOU DO NOT ACT UNLESS I TELL YOU TOO!" He drops the frightened underling before turning back to Morgana. "Forgive Terry, he lost his wife in that slaughter. We may be called terrorists by the unwashed masses but we are a family." He stretches out his hand to Morgana, and she half-heartedly shanks it.

"Quick heads up, I can turn anything into a bomb just by touching it." She explained with a grin as her grip on Adam's hand gets tighter. "I works by me infusing my aura into whatever I'm holding. However, if I use my semblance on someone with active aura like say you … let's just say your lackys would need to mop up what's left."

Adam isn't visibly intimated but understood her threat nonetheless. "I'll keep that under consideration." Morgana let's go of his hand with a smile on her face, like she didn't just threaten to blow him up like a water balloon.

"Great talking to you gentlemen, do keep in touch!" She mockingly says before walking out of the hole in the wall, stepping over the Rhino guy she dealt with earlier.

 ** _~Slayer Base~_**

Jaune finds himself training in the training room for the Slayer Six. Training to use his White gauntlets by punching a huge thick block of stone. With his semblance actively enhancing his strength and speed, his fist fire off like a machine gun. What he doesn't realize is a glowing pair of red eyes watching him.

*BANG! BANG! CRACK!* Every time his fist makes contact with the block, the angrier he gets. Imagining Eve's face is definitely helping after being sexually assaulted by her. With the final punch the block explodes into tiny pieces. *BOOM!*

With that done Jaune is sweaty and panting. His eyes have a hateful gleam as a picture falls out his pocket, one with him and the Basilisk twins as kids. Seeing the younger and MUCH more innocent Eve makes a tear run down his face, then he punches a wall. "She's not the Eve I knew, not anymore." A ghostly white hand gently places itself on his shoulder, freezing him solid from fear.

"You really believe that sweet little girl you knew was the real Eve?" The haunting voice of Salem asks in a her ominous yet maternal voice. "Truth be told I believe that was only her delusional fantasy of a normal life. She was already broken by horrible abuse as a small child."

The Queen of the Grimm opens a shadowy window into the past, showing darks room with no window. Unpainted stone walls covered in chalk drawings serving as the only form of color.

 _ **~Apex Facility - Thirteen years ago~**_

They see a five-year-old Eve aka _45-A_ laying in a fetal position, rocking back and forth. The left side of her crying face is covered in blood-stained bandages after losing her eye. The tiny jumpsuit she is wearing is ripped apart, signs of a struggle. Her fingers dripping with blood after her first ever kill.

A dead man in the center of the room with his throat cut open, a piece of her jumpsuit clutched in his hand. The same man that tortured her and took her eye, a huntsman hired by the Apex staff to help train the subjects.

The sound of gunfire drowning out all noise, along with the red flashing lights of the alarm system.*BANG!* "ALERT! RIOT IN PROGRESS!" An automated voice on a PA system says as a alarm blares overhead. Then the metal door is kicked open, a dead Atlas soldier is knocked into the room,

"A are you ok?! A!?" A five-year-old Morgana comes into the dark room, desperate to find her sister. Eve is far too shaken up to even notice her worried sister, doesn't even seem to be aware she is standing right in front of her. "A, what did he do to you?!"

Morgana tried to put her hands on Eve's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. Being touched triggered a panicking frenzy. "NOOOOOOO!" Eve screamed in blind panic, accidently slashing Morgana across the her right cheek up to her nose. If Morgana didn't try to dodge on reflex she would have been killed. Eve continued to blindly lash out, frantically swinging her Aura blade around.

Morgana manages to hug her traumatized sister, calming her down enough to stop her blind frenzy. 45-B's face continued to bleed before her aura healed the wound. "A it's me B! Your safe now!" Eve cries on her sister's shoulders, inconsolable after this experience.


	13. Requiem: Part 1

**_... Chapter 13…_** ** _~Slayer Base~_**

After watching a shocking event from Eve's past Jaune vomits from what he had seen. "Did he actually do that to her?! What sick bastards ran such a place to allow something like that!?" He shouts after losing his all over the remains of the stone punching bag. All this knowledge seems to do is make him angrier. "Just because she had suffered doesn't mean she has the right to cause it! The only thing she is doing is becoming worse than those that hurt her!"

Even Salem herself is taken aback by this after witnessing that flashback. However, she doesn't react more then mild embarrassment over a mistake."That was unfortunate, I zero intention of showing you that particular memory." Then she chuckled darkly at the site of a crying child, Must be the Grimm in her. However, the last remnants of maternal instincts within her feels sick.

Salem then looks down at the vomiting Jaune, disgust building up within her at the undignified site. "So what do you plan on doing about?" Salem grabs Jaune by the hair, lifting him off the ground. If there is one thing that makes her inky black blood boil is self-pity and getting preachy morality lectures. "All I've seen you do is feel sorry for yourself and prove just how wasted your potential truly is! If you wish for something to change then do it yourself, with your own strength!"

After getting lifted off the ground, Salem's word sink in like a knife in the heart. "You are right, I shouldn't allow myself be the damsel in distress!" His White Knight gauntlets reform onto his hands. He can't use the full suit at his current level but using individual pieces is a good starting point. He grabs the hand holding him up by the wrist. Salem's skin begins to burn and bubble just by being in contact with the gauntlet."Thanks for the pep talk, I desperately needed it!" To show his gratitude Jaune punches up into Salem's elbow, making it bend the wrong way. **_*BOOM!*_**

Salem's arm dangles on a piece of muscle tissue, she doesn't even flinch from any pain. Her black blood begins to turn into black smoke as it touches the ground. Instead of being angry about her injury she has an approving grin. "Oh good, So you do have have a backbone." The Grimm Queen then punches Jaune in the face, giving him a bloody nose. "I'll enjoy ripping it out of your back if you prove to be not worth my time."

Jaune wiped blood off his face with a bloodthirsty smile on his face, his eyes turn a glowing yellow instead of the normal blue. The White Knight boots form on his feet with spark coming off his body. Jaune's broken nose immediately heals on contact with his surging aura. "The way I understand it, You are the one who turned my friend into that monster! You even orchestrated Dr. Grayson Basilisk's killing…" With a single step the ground cracks beneath his feet, then he briefly vanished from Salem's vision. **_*BOOM!*_** The Grimm Queen gets punched in the face so hard her head exploded, black blood and brain matter fly everywhere. "...DIDN'T YOU!?"

Salem's headless body throws fireballs at his general direction. Jaune dodging all of them Black smoke bellows out from what remains of her head and arm. A new skull is regrown almost instantly after losing her head, with muscle tissue following. Her arm just finished reattaching itself to her elbow in the same fashion. "I shouldn't be surprised you're not dead, my luck has never been that great!" Jaune's voice says with a malicious hiss in his voice. "But I'm gonna keep ripping you apart tell you STAY DEAD!!"

 **"It appears the longer you use your abilities the more aggressive you become."** The still skeletal head of Salem muses as she walks away, having seen all she wanted to see. Now her skin begins to regrow on her face, regrown lips twisted into a approving smile. "Good day, glad to see Eve still has an eye for talent. Despite her questionable mental state she found a diamond in the rough."

Jaune watches her casually walk away from him, clearly not thinking of him as a threat. Angered even further by this, Jaune charges right at her. His White Knight boots increase his speed dramatically, giving him inhuman speed. "Don't you walk away from me!" He winds up a high speed punch, but only hits a dark energy bubble. *BOOM!* A massive shockwave sends work out equipment flying everywhere, but Salem herself doesn't even flinch. With one of her eyes regrown, she just watches him with a smile. A fully snapped Jaune just keeps pounding on the bubble with lightning fast punches, screaming incoherently at the top of his lungs.

Salem watches him fruitlessly attack her with a gleeful smile on her face. She slowly steps closer to him, reaching out to him with her hand. Jaune's gauntlets begin to break when his aura goes into the red. Then he feels a hand on his cheek, Salem's hand in fact. The Grimm Queen leans in whispering into his ear. "Eve's influence over you is showing." Hearing that causes Jaune to snap out of it, his eyes turning blue again. Looking down at his hands he finds his knuckles bloody and throbbing from pain."Because of your permanent bond to Eve, certain personality traits of her's will manifest in you in times of great emotional turmoil." With a single poke in the shoulder Salem knocks a worn out Jaune over. With the damaged lights flickering above them, all Jaune can see is Salem's silhouette looming over him with glowing red eyes.

Then a red alarm goes over head as alarm sirens go off. "Intruder Alert!"

 ** _~Beacon Academy - Ozpin's Office~_**

Headmaster Ozpin reads a newspaper while sipping his coffee. The room's turning gears"Slayer Six Slaughter Patch! No survivors!" The front page headline reads, much to his disgust. In his countless years of life he never ever could forgive himself for any death he failed to prevent, and has entire "Such a tragic waste of life!" His Scroll starts ringing with the Caller ID of Glynda Goodwitch. "Glynda what can I do for you?"

"I just got a message from Ironwood." Ozpin can hear concern in her normally voice, he can even feel the anger quietly in her voice."He sounded like he is out for blood, he is not taking the Patch Massacre well! Not that I blame him, I've been fuming over this myself."

Ozpin sips his coffee and sees the face of a unnamed blonde woman swarling the mug. "Young Eve's fall from grace is just another one of my mistakes. If I never got involved in her life she could have become the most powerful huntress ever, now she has guided her down a misguided path of destruction." In a brief moment of anger his aura flares up, causing his coffee mug to explode. ** _*CRACK!*_** "And I'm responsible for turning a traumatized little girl desperate for a better life into a monster hellbent on our destruction!"

 ** _~Slayer Base - Loading area~_**

Adam and some of his own White Fang henchmen cart in two large wooden boxes. One of Eve lieutenants approaches with clipboard and Crowbar to do a account of incoming inventory. An orange haired cat faunus with cat ears, she smiles before taking a knee. "Mr. Taurus, we were never informed of your visit. Madam Basisk hasn't returned yet from her latest conquest…"

"I was asked to deliver these crates to your leader, they are for her eyes only." He hands her a fake note from Eve, handwritten by Morgana. Even has a perfect replica of Eve's golden wax seal, a snake coiled around a skull. "Eve also commanded that I bring this directly to one Jaune Arc if she isn't here."

Adam begins to ignore her as he just moves along and tell he can find a unoccupied storage room. "Okay the next phase of the plan starts now." Morgana's voice says from inside one of the boxes before the nails magnetically remove themselves from the boxes. Morgana and team JNPR come out, along with a small flood of styrofoam packing peanuts. "If that bitch did anything to hurt Jaune, I will kill her!" The normally carefree Morgana hissed unnerving team JNPR.

Then some of Eve's henchmen walks to find a quiet place to smoke and finds all of them. Then looks at alarm on the wall next to him. Without a moment's hesitation the guy is shot dead before he can reach for it. **_*BANG!*_** Morgana stands there holding the smoking gun, much to team JNPR's unease. None of them respond more negatively then Pyrrha, who punches her in a fit of outrage. "You didn't have to kill him! Are you just trying to remind us who your sister is?!"

Not bothering to argue with her, Morgana just looks down at the man she just murdered in shame. Then they hear a familiar voice laughing maniacally behind them. "Hahaha! I'll admit your letter was a convincing forgery, I almost believed I actually wrote it!" Eve suddenly appeared leaning in the door. Team JNPR get a good look at the Slayer Queen for the first time ever, seeing that Morgana does look just like her. "Did you really think my followers would allow outsiders to move in unscheduled deliveries?" She pushes the alarm and walks away before turning back. "I almost forgotten please make yourselves at home." Eve jokes with a Sadistic grin.


	14. Requiem: Part 2 of 3

… _ **..Chapter 14…..**_

* * *

 _ **~Slayer Base~**_

Eve Basilisk just came back from the Patch Massacre and she found her estranged sister and a group of other Huntsmen in training within her lair's storage room. With a single blink of Morgana's eyes, Eve is already an inch away from her face. Instead of attacking the two sisters embrace for the first time in years. "Hello Morgana, if you wanted to visit all you had to do was ask." A genuine smile forms on the Slayer Queen's face, one of the few she had in a long time. She gently places a hand of Morgana's stomach. "I can feel it growing within you, I really am happy for you." Eve's face quickly changes to one of shock when a knife is stabbed into her back. "You really are my sister!"

Eve's approving words cut deep within Morgana, a ruthless mass murderer showing approval at her actions. Morgana tries to stab Eve again but found herself unable to move. "I shouldn't be surprised, you can do whatever you want with someone with that twisted Semblance of yours."

Team JNPR and Adam behind her are unable to move like an invisible force has a hold over them. "What have you done to Jaune?" Pyrrha hissed with her green eyes beaming with anger. Her own hands then move on their own, her weapon transformed from a sword into a rifle. Against Pyrrha's will her hands the barrel of her own gun into her mouth.

Eve leans into her prospective victim's grinning ear to ear. "Not so invincible now are you, miss Nikos?~" The Slayer Queen asks in almost gloating fashion. Pyrrha can feel her trigger finger getting tighter agonizingly slow. "So tell me, Miss Nikos, just how invincible are you?"

Eve projects an aura blade out of her hand holding it an inch away from her sister's throat. As usual, for Eve has a tranquil expression on her face, it wouldn't even be the first time she has taken a life today. "We don't need to be enemies, Morgana. If you would just join me you can have anything you could ever want…" Eve starts coughing up more black blood, dropping to a knee. "You have always been reasonable Morgana, often more so than myself. Make the right decision and you all can come out of this alive."

Morgana doesn't even question why Eve is coughing up black blood. Instead, she charges up her aura in an attempt to break free from Eve's unnatural hold over her. "I'm guessing you've assimilated a few paralysis type semblances over the years?" She asks nonchalantly while her partners have the opposite reaction to the concept of Eve's semblance.

"Assimilated Semblances? Care to explain Farancia?" Adam angrily asks having never known anything about this despite being her colleague in the White fang for years. Before any explanation can happen, Eve burst flashes right up to Adam. She moved so fast it almost looked like teleportation. She runs a finger around his mask before removing it from Adam's Face. Everyone but Eve herself is shocked at what Adam was hiding. The logo of the SDC branded into his eye. Eve shows a rare moment of sympathy for him puts the mask back on, having been a victim of facial disfigurement herself.

"I apologize for that Adam, You at least deserve to die with some dignity." She forces Adam to his knees with her hold over his aura. "You wanted an explanation but how about a demonstration instead? Goodbye Adam, it hasn't been a pleasure.~" She bares her fangs from behind her plump jet-black lips, they grow longer as her mouth fully open. "HISSSSSS!" She hissed much to her embarrassment. Venom from her fangs drips onto the ground, causing the concrete to sizzle and crumble in that tiny spot. The Slayer Queen grabs Adam by the horns and bites down on his neck. Adam didn't have a chance to even scream in pain as his throat is torn into, blood pouring out like a faucet.

Morgana and Team JNPR are then forcibly made to watch as Adam dies. Eve's bright yellow aura quickly consumed Adam's red aura just before it flows back into Eve. Without his aura, Adam's dead body dropped to the ground as a dried up husk. Eve then grinds her stiletto heels on the deceased Adam's head before it crumbles to dust. "Now I have to get one of my employees to clean this filth up." Then she facepalms when an idea came to her followed by a smile. "Wasted opportunity to call him that to his pathetic face. You four should take this as an object lesson on what will happen to those who choose to be against me." With the stain of the Huntsmen infestation all over you, I should just do away with all of you! Or better yet…"

Nora and Rin point their weapons at each other against their will, limbs twisting like puppets on strings. The two desperately struggle to resist as their trigger fingers squeeze tighter. "No stop!" Nora screams as tears roll down her face. "Rin I'm sorry I can't stop this."

Eve doesn't look the least bit sympathetic towards her victim's plight, in fact, it seems to bore her. "How about I make things interesting, Morgana? If you pick who dies instead of all three, but if you can't decide I will make them slowly and agonizingly murder each other. Pick one." As soon as The Slayer Queen turns around and a flaming foot kicks her right in the face. Eve is sent flying into a tower of shipping containers.

"I am so glad I am such a die hard One Piece fan!" Morgana says she can still move on her own, a very satisfied grin on her face. Her eyes changing colors like a rainbow along with her leg tattoo. "Did you honestly forget that we have a mutual resistances to each other's semblances?"

Eve throws a shipping crate right at Morgana, who proceeded to kick it into the air like a soccer ball. "So am I to assume letting me kill that pathetic excuse of Faunus was part of a larger strategy?" Morgana doesn't even try arguing it, she was just using Adam. The silence horrified team JNPR into absolute silence. Eve has the opposite reaction, enthusiastic clapping followed by delighted laughter."I'm so proud of you." She Burst Flashes at her sister at high speed creating an afterimage following behind her. Morgana follows suit with a burst flash enhanced hammer kick countering Eve's punch. The force of the blow causes an energy surge followed by an explosion that rocks the ground like an earthquake. Eve smirks from ear to ear as they clash, licking her lips in excitement. "Glad to see you haven't been slacking off all these years!"

Morgana smirks back just before jumping off Eve's fist with a flip just as an Aura-Blade shoots out from her hand. "Morgana look out!" Pyrrha screams from behind the rainbow wrecker just before attacking her with her Spear. Morgana narrowly avoids getting stabbed as Pyrrha continues to attack against her will. "She still has control over me, I'm sorry!"

Nora comes swinging her hammer at Morgana as a controlled Rin firing his SMGs. She manages to skillfully shoot his twin guns out of his hands without hurting him. "Using people as weapons, how low can you possibly sink?!"

"Like anyone who willingly chooses huntsman-hood can legitimately call themselves people!?" Eve's hands are soon covered in black flames that soon get reshaped into black Gauntlets. She then blindsides her sister with a vicious punch to the face, an angry expression. "Did Ozpin ever tell you he was the one who ordered our father's death? Or did you and Jaune ignorant of the truth trust his lies?" Morgana staggers she spits out blood and at the truth bomb Eve just dropped. "Did you forget everything Huntsmen have done to us!?" Then Eve grabbed Morgana by the neck and uses burst flashes right into a wall face first at high speed. _***BOOM!***_

Morgana drops her gun and uses her Semblance to detonate it in Eve's face like a flashbang. _***BANG!***_ "Funny thing about us Faunus we have perfect night vision but the tradeoff is our eyes are three times more sensitive than human eyes." Blinded by the light Eve drops Morgana, blinded by the improvised flashbang going off in her face. "That had to sting! But not as much as this!" Both of Morgana's feet slam into Eve's face, breaking her nose and sending her into the air. Then she pulls out a big knife and combined with Burst flash cuts Eve in every direction. She grabs Eve by the arm while airborne and throws her into the reinforced cement wall.

* * *

 _ **~Henchmen Bar~**_

Elsewhere in the massive lair in a Bar that all of Eve's Henchmen like to unwind in after their shifts. Even Aqua and Umber of the Slayer Six are in their private booth relaxing with cold ones. "Should a kid like you really be drinking booze?" Aqua asks with genuine curiosity, before taking a swig from her own beer. "Normally you just get a soda and we shoot pool."

"We just murdered a whole town, You think I care in the slightest about legal drinking ages?" Umber says just before taking a sip of his, cringing at the taste. Aqua looks at her partner worried. She has worked with him for four years becoming as close as family to him. The song on the jukebox isn't helping the glum mood.

" _ **~As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death**_

 _ **I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left**_

 _ **'Cause I've been blastin' and laughin' so long**_

 _ **That even my momma thinks that my mind is gone**_

 _ **But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it**_

 _ **Me be treated like a punk, you know that's unheard of**_

 _ **You better watch how you talkin' and where you walkin'**_

 _ **Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk**_

 _ **I really hate to trip, but I gotta loc**_

 _ **As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke**_

 _ **Fool, I'm the kinda G that little homies wanna be like**_

 _ **On my knees in the night, sayin' prayers in the street light~"**_

Umber looks down at his mug with a sad expression, thinking back to a baby he murdered alongside its mother back in Patch. "Aqua am I a bad person?" The fourteen-year-old boy asks seemingly having an ethical crisis. The wall next to them is knocked open with a loud boom. "Oh, Great we got a Kool-aid man now!" He says exasperated at a cloud of rubble while Aqua freaks out at the sight of another hole in the wall.

"Oh my non-existent god, Madam Basilisk is totally going to make me patch that hole again!"

Umber smirks, being cheered up by the look on her face. "Considering how often you fix holes in walls you could live comfortably as a construction worker?" That comment earns him a middle finger from Aqua. Then everyone in the bar sees The Slayer Queen landed on top of the pool table, breaking it in half. A pleased smile on Eve's face as she lays there. The pipes that got busted from the wall, water already flooding the floor. Then Morgana steps out. "Is that Madam Basilisk and is that her sister? What was her name again Mordrid?"

Morgana looks right at Umber with a wag of the finger. "No kid the name is Mor…" Then she dodges a Trident's blade nearly cut her in the face, but only managing to take a few hairs. Aqua has taken a defensive position between the twins.

"I give a fuck what her name is. She put her hands on Madam Basilisk so she dies! I don't care if they are sisters." A light blue flicker of her aura is channeled down her legs, and the growing puddle under them becomes a vortex underneath her feet. Aqua's aquamarine eyes glow brightly as a tendril made of water over her right arm. "You want to join in Umber?"

"I don't think that will be unnecessary Aqua You will be more than sufficient." Eve is back to her feet put covering her eye. "That Flashbang to the face left me temporarily blind so well played. But Morgana please allow me to reward you for that!"

"Eve have you forgotten what my semblance allows me to do?" said Morgana as she acts like she has a detonator in her hand. You just consumed Adam's aura and I infected him with my semblance. So I turned you into a bomb capable of potentially killing everyone here! Give Me back Jaune and I'll cancel the bomb and leave. "

The whole room is frozen in shock but Eve herself is laughing hysterically. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I really wish I could add your semblance to my collection. I have to admit that is clever and delightfully ruthless of you! You would have made a marvelous slayer, A shame I have to kill you and unfortunately your unborn babies as well. For what it's worth you would have been a great mother."

"Morgana behind you!" Warned Pyrrha just before her sword stabs her, Morgana narrowly dodges. After that failed Pyrrha if forcibly levitated towards Eve. "NO stop keep away from me!" She helplessly screams to the delight of The Slayer Queen and her murderous subjects. "What are going to do to me!?" As Morgana charges forward with burst flash Aqua's water forms a large hand and gets frozen solid with ice dust.

Only Morgana's head isn't frozen in a fist-shaped block of ice. "Keep your dirty hands off her." Aqua lecherously leans into Morgana's ear, planting a kiss on the cheek before whispering. "Funny thing about you Reptile Faunus, you may be warm-blooded but you are weak to extreme cold. A shame really you are almost too cute to kill." True to Aqua's word Morgana can indeed feel herself getting weaker due to the cold effects on her snake heritage. So she tries mixing her own aura into the ice in a desperate attempt to free herself a save Pyrrha.

Eve doesn't say a thing, only smile as she places a finger on Pyrrha's forehead. The haunting yellow glow from Eve's aura radiates off her finger. Then a sharp pain in her head as Pyrrha's flow Eve's mind. "These memories and attachments will only get in the way!" One by one all of Pyrrha's memories fades away, her mind becoming a blank. Mental images of her family siblings and her team slowly vanish as she desperately fights for control. "At the risk of sounding cliche, resistance is pointless!"

The only memories she has left are fragmented one's of Jaune. Her eyes tearing up as one eye twitches. Her nose now bleeding from the mental strain. "Jaune…Jaune..." Her words earn a sympathetic pat on the head from Eve.

"No matter how thoroughly I wipe their memories some fragments always remain. Welcome the Slayer **Seven** …" Pyrrha's eye's turn from neon green to yellow as a flaming black aura causes her hair darkened to a jet black. The now brainwashed Pyrrha uses her magnetic abilities to lift herself off the ground. Her Sword and Shield orbit around her without her even touching them. "...My **Dark Centurion**!"

Aqua smacks Pyrrha on the back welcomingly on the backside. "Alright, I was saying we needed more ladies in the Slayer Si ... Seven." They take notice of Morgana's intensely enraged face, complete with tears in her eyes. "Well new girl we normally celebrate with your first kill, you might as well do the honors." Says Aqua with Sadistic glee.

Pyrrha turns around changing her sword into its rifle form, all without saying a single word. Her eyes showing an emptiness inside. Everything that made her Pyrrha Nikos was taken away from her. Her gun floats right towards Morgana's head on its own. "Don't do this Pyrrha?"

* * *

Back in the training room on the opposite side of the facility, Jaune is on his knees after using his aura to attack Salam herself. After her head regenerated after he punched it clean off, she gave him an approving smile. "You have a potential young man." She throws his old Aura nullifier at him before turning around and walking away. "If you ever actually bothered to train your natural talents Eve wouldn't have been able to take you so easily." She smirks as she leans into Jaune's ear. "If you wish to kill miss Basilisk so badly remember that your aura is also hers. If one of you were to die so would the other."


End file.
